Ironia do Destino
by Maylene Angel
Summary: O Campeonato está prestes a começar mas uma rapariga chega à cidade e tráz com ela um terrível segredo. Kai acaba por cair nos seus encantos, descobrindo que afinal também tem sentimentos! O trágico romance de Kai! Leiam para descobrirem... [Hentai]soft
1. O Começo

**Título** – Ironia do Destino

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Kai, Maylene, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny, Dizzi, Hillary, Sr. Dickson, Voltaire, Avô de Tyson, Boris, Tala, Johnny, Robert, Josh

**Copyright** – Personagens da série Beyblade

**Descrição** – Ficção constituída por 10 Capítulos

**Atenção** – Esta ficção contém asneiras, sexo e um assunto que poderá afectar a sensibilidade de muitos, não leiam caso não gostem deste género. É para maiores de 16 anos!

Espero que gostem!

**Dedicatórias**

Esta é a primeira ficção que escrevo integralmente e também é a primeira vez que escrevo algo deste género. Confesso que corei nas partes mais hot e que quando reli não queria acreditar no que tinha escrito. Eliminei alguns pormenores porque de facto este tipo de escrito não se adapta muito bem a mim, mas não pude deixar de tentar escrever.

Em primeiro lugar, dedico esta fic à Yukix (Animegirl69), que escreveu um Yaoi fantástico e propôs-me o desafio de ser eu própria a escrever algo do género. Esta história não é Yaoi porque de facto não me estava a ver a escrever uma coisa assim, mas foi uma maneira de tentar compor algo parecido. Ela apoiou-me e mostrou-se muito interessada para ler a história, sei que não está tão boa como a dela mas também foi só a minha primeira experiência. Obrigado Yukix pelo apoio que me deste e pelo desafio que me levou a ultrapassar algumas barreiras. Posso não ter conseguido e resultado esperado, mas pelo menos tentei e por isso acho que superei. Espero que gostes e que me digas o que posso melhorar.

Em segundo lugar, tenho outra rapariga em linha e a qual não poderia deixar de esquecer! Catita! A minha querida amiga… A maior revelação da minha vida! O ponto de partida desta história pode não ter vindo de ti, mas foi graças ao teu apoio que consegui escrever e terminar. Tu incentivaste-me a escrever e deixaste bem claro que ias querer ler o mais rapidamente possível e sempre aquelas palavras amigas que eu escrevia muito bem… vamos lá dizer a verdade, eu não escrevo nada de jeito mas vou tentando. Muito obrigado pelas palavras, de facto elas significam muito para mim, sua GANDA MALUKA! Viciada em Yaoi! Ai meu Deus! Se em soubesse que ias ficar assim nunca te tinha amostrado nada do género… hihi. Lembro-me duma mensagem que lhe mandei, quando estava a escrever o 7º Capítulo da ficção e que era o último que me faltava (pois não consegui escrever antes) a dizer que estava toda corada, que não conseguia escrever, que precisava de ajuda… e a resposta dela: "Lol! Vermelha? Hahahahaha! Adorei, amei de paixão! lolada total! Tax doida? Sei lá… improvisa, lê as da tua mori, improvisa, ixo é normal! hihi! bjx doces! ;D". E agora fiquei conhecida como a perversa. Que cena! Mas que hei-de eu fazer contigo?

E agora os agradecimentos gerais:

Para a minha querida Carol, que apesar de não ter tido uma participação activa durante a elaboração desta fic, estou certa que também me apoiou em tudo e que irá gostar de ler. Nem quero imaginar o que irá pensar de mim! Mas tá-se bem… Trio CMC para SEMPRE!

Ao GiraTerra, que conheci através do MSN e que mesmo sem me conhecer incentivou a escrever a cena mais hot e que apesar não gostar nada do género, até mostrou interesse em ler a minha história. As vezes que falei com ele disse-me que não havia mal em escrever e que não entendia qual era o problema… Que se as raparigas escreviam Yaoi, ele havia de passar a escrever Yuri! Tão a ver a cena? Hihi! Pois aqui está o resultado de tudo isto… Espero que também gostes.

E para terminar, vêem os agradecimentos a pessoas que estão num nível mais elevado! Agradeço-vos por tudo o que me deram na vida e por depois de tudo o que se passou e de tanto tempo ter passado ainda estarem comigo, apoiando-me, ajudando-me e principalmente, deixando que eu vos sinta ao pé de mim. Muito obrigado por tudo o que me deram e ainda me dão mesmo que já não possamos estar juntos como estávamos antigamente. Que saudades tenho vossas! Se eu pudesse voltar atrás no tempo… Estou certa que compreenderam muitas coisas que se passam comigo até mesmo aquelas que eu não compreendo…

Um Beijão para todos os que me apoiaram, que me deram uma palavra, um incentivo, ou até mesmo um pensamento só de um segundo. Esta ficção é para vocês e espero que realmente gostem e até mesmo que não gostem do género, que ao menos aceitem a minha intenção! Adoro-vos a todos…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beijinhos da Maylene

**1º Capítulo – O Começo**

A manha já ia alta, o sol erguia-se no céu, amarelo, brilhante, bem mais alto que os arranha-céus da cidade de Tóquio. Estava quente, muito quente. Não havia pessoas na rua devido ao enorme calor que se sentia e as poucas pessoas que se viam estavam abrigadas nas sombras oferecidas pelos prédios e pelas árvores localizadas por aqui, por ali…

O edifício da BBA erguia-se bem no centro da cidade. Era um edifício imponente e belo, na opinião dos Bladers da associação era a coisa mais maravilhosa que alguma vez se tinha criado. Poucos carros passavam na estrada, mas nesta altura houve um que parou mesmo à frente do edifício da BBA. Uma limusina negra parava e logo de seguida o motorista saía para abrir a porta de trás (que ficava a uns 2 metros afastada da porta da frente).

Ninguém parecia importar-se com aquele carro invulgar. Ultimamente era tão habitual ver-se limusinas a toda a hora. Desde que Tyson tinha sido campeão pela terceira vez, ele apenas aceitava sair para qualquer lado em alto estilo. Passara já um ano desde o ultimo torneio… Mas se era do Tyson que estavam à espera, não foi ele que saiu do grande carro. Primeiro surgiu um chapéu branco de aba larga circundando-o, com uma fita rosa entrelaçada à volta presa numa bonita flor azul. Uma mão apressou-se a agarrar no chapéu, não é que houvesse vento (com um calor daqueles era impossível) mas era um acto reflexo. Uma rapariga saiu da limusina e olhou para o esplêndido edifício que se elevava à sua frente. Afastou-se do motorista, caminhou até à porta aberta e entrou.

Que género de rapariga era? Pois, apenas poderei fazer uma descrição rudimentar, porque a sua imagem apenas a tenho na minha mente. Era de estatura média (aqui entre nós, era do mesmo tamanho do Tyson), tinha umas feições bastante delicadas, as faces rosadas, os lábios carnudos, a pele clara e fina que parecia ser suave, os olhos azuis arroxeados (muito parecidos com os do Kai) e os seus cabelos negros com reflexos acinzentados, por vezes azuis, ligeiramente ondulados e tão longos que lhe desciam abaixo da cintura. Vestia um vestido de alças, de seda azul claro que lhe ficava acima dos joelhos.

Caminhou pelos corredores com um passo altivo de alguém superior e sem sorrir ou esboçar um ar agradável.

- Bom dia! Em que posso ser útil? – perguntou a mulher da recepção.

- Tenho uma reunião marcada com o Sr. Dickson. – a sua voz soou áspera e repugnante, apesar de ser astuta e bonita, o que contrastava com a sua beleza.

A mulher da recepção pegou no telefone e passado pouco tempo poisou-o.

- Está confirmada a reunião. Faça o favor de me seguir…

……….

- Max! Ray!

Tyson avistou os seus companheiros de equipa à porta do seu dojo. Eles tinham acabado de chegar ao país. O Max ainda tinha a uma mala às costas e outra na mão, enquanto o Ray segurava o seu saco no ombro.

- Ei malta, nem posso acreditar que já chegaram! Porque é que não disseram nada?

- Resolvemos fazer-te uma surpresa. Encontrámo-nos mesmo ali na esquina. Foi uma coincidência eu e o Ray chegarmos ao mesmo tempo. – sorriu o Max, um rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis, bastante pálido e com a sua face coberta de sardas junto ao nariz.

Max acabar de chegar de Nova Iorque, onde tinha estado com a sua mãe e Ray viera da sua aldeia que ficava escondida nas montanhas, algures na China.

- Há já algum tempo que não estávamos juntos. – declarou o Ray. Tinha os olhos castanhos, o cabelo negro e bastante comprido, preso numa enorme e fina trança atrás das costas. Tinha um verdadeiro aspecto de um tigre branco.

- Inda bem que chegaram rapazes! Ia agora mesmo ver o Sr. Dickson.

- Agora? Mas eu ainda ia a casa pôr as coisas…

- Não é preciso! – Tyson correu a pegar nas coisas dos amigos e foi pô-las em sua casa. – Elas ficam aqui e depois vocês vêem buscá-las.

Agarrou nos braços dos dois rapazes e arrastou-os para fora da sua casa. Mas assim que contornaram a portão do pátio, quase que esbarraram com o Kenny e a Hillary.

- Que raio é que pensas que estás a fazer? – irritou-se a Hillary com a sua mão no peito, que arfava ainda com o efeito do susto.

- Eu tenho lá culpa! – respondeu o Tyson apanhando o seu chapéu branco, azul e vermelho do chão. Era um rapaz alto, de olhos escuros e cabelo igualmente escuro. Tinha uma personalidade forte, ambiciosa e persistente. Eram estas as características que o tinham levado a ser o campeão mundial três vezes consecutivas.

O Kenny era de estatura bastante baixa, com cabelos castanho-alaranjados que lhe cobriam sempre os olhos. Ostentava na cabeça os seus óculos apesar de raramente os usar e trazia sempre debaixo do seu braço, um computador portátil, no qual estava preso o seu bit-bicho – Dizzari (que tratava por Dizzi).

- Ray! Max! – admirou-se Kenny assim que reparou nos dois elementos da equipa. – Só vos esperava amanhã!

- Adiantámo-nos chefe! – sorriu o Ray.

- Pois! E pudemos saber onde estavam a pensar ir com tanta pressa? – perguntou a Hillary sarcasticamente e mais calma. Era alta e tinha os cabelos castanhos curtos, que lhe assentavam pelos ombros.

- Ver o Sr. Dickson, porquê? – respondeu o Tyson irritado.

- E o que é que isso tem de urgente? Podem vê-lo sempre que quiserem…

- Sim… Mas eu QUERO VÊ-LO AGORA!

- Acho que compreendo o Tyson. – afirmou o Kenny. – Era hoje que saía as regras da nova associação do Beyblade. Parece que eles vão reformular umas novas coisitas no campeonato deste ano…

- E então de que estamos à espera? – Tyson desatou a correr pela rua fora. Estava num estado de ansiedade tremenda. Os seus colegas não puderam fazer nada, apenas encolheram os ombros e seguiram-no.

……….

- A porta do gabinete do Sr. Dickson abriu-se. A estranha rapariga entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. O velho homem de barbas brancas mas ainda com uma grande vivacidade no corpo e no espírito, virou a sua cara da janela e olhou para ela. Ambos se aproximaram e estenderam as mãos.

- É um prazer conhecê-la! Sou o Standley Dickson, presidente da associação.

- Prazer. – respondeu a rapariga imparcialmente. – O meu nome é Maylene...

Porém, ela não acabou a frase. Sentia que não o devia dizer e que também não importava. Foi convidada a sentar-se enquanto o velho homem não parava de sorrir.

- Tens um bonito nome e também és muito bonita! Quando me disseram que te ia receber nunca pensei que se tratasse de uma criança.

A rapariga não gostou desta frase pois semicerrou os olhos e mostrou claramente, desagrado.

- Tenho 18 anos! Não sou criança…

- A sério? Tens a mesma idade que o Kai, que engraçado. Até aparentavas ser mais nova, mas isso não interessa… Afinal vocês não passam de crianças… – o homem começou a rir e sentou-se na sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

Perante a expressão de enfado da face da rapariga, ele mudou logo de assunto. Tirou papéis de uma gaveta e estendeu-lhos.

- É esquisito o contrato que vamos fazer mas pronto. Vou confiar nas tuas capacidades. Disseste-me que a empresa que representas nos fornecerá todo o material que necessitarmos. E agora queria saber qual o seu preço. O que esperam de nós? A oferta é tão tentadora… – os olhos do Sr. Dickson brilharam. – Que queres em troca?

A rapariga tirou o chapéu e poisou-o no seu colo, cruzou as pernas e fitando o homem com firmeza respondeu com uma voz decidida e altiva:

- O Kai! – os olhos do velho arregalaram-se e o seu coração começou a acelerar. – Apenas quero o Kai na minha equipa!

……….

Não havia nuvens no céu. O sol estava cada vez mais quente e à sombra também já se tornava incómodo.

Um rapaz estendido na relva, por debaixo de uma árvore, mexeu-se tentando combater o formigueiro que começava a subir-lhe pelas pernas. Abriu os olhos roxos e deixou cair um ramo de erva seca que segurava entre dentes. Levantou-se do chão e agarrou no seu grande lenço branco que se encontrava estendido mesmo ao seu lado. Enrolou-o à volta do pescoço, por cima do casaco de mangas curtas aberto que deixava ver a sua camisola a cobrir-lhe o corpo. Tinha os cabelos de duas tonalidades de cor. As pontas da frente eram cinzentas, enquanto que as restantes eram azuis escuras e atavam mesmo junto do pescoço num pequeno (mas mesmo pequeno) rabo-de-cavalo.

Era Kai, também conhecido como o casmurro. Tinha nascido para ser rival de Tyson, mas era seu companheiro de equipa. Durante o primeiro campeonato em que participara à 4 anos atrás, combatera com o Tyson e perdera por uma unha negra. Tornara-se então o capitão da equipa dos Bladebreakers devido às suas qualidades de personalidade – forte, bom líder, duro e persistente – foram as características que o Sr. Dickson usara para justificar a escolha de Kai, mas na opinião de muitos, o Kai não passava de um insensível e traidor.

Insensível – agora observando, como é que era possível estar vestido daquela maneira, ainda com um lenço ao pescoço num dia de tanto calor! – pois nunca mostrava o que sentia e para muitos, o Kai simplesmente não sentia, não tinha um único sentimento dentro de si. Apenas lutava e derrotava os seus adversários sem uma única demonstração de compaixão. Uma arma letal no Beyblade é uma óptima descrição para ele. Vencia qualquer um, excepto o seu amigo Tyson, por razões que ele próprio desconhecia.

Quanto a traidor, porque ele tivera imensos problemas com a sua equipa. Tinha desertado desta duas vezes (uma logo no primeiro ano em que se formara e outra no ano anterior) passando para a equipa adversária. Mas conseguira superar isso com os seus colegas e ali estava ele, não como capitão mas como um dos melhores Bladers do mundo.

Ajeitou o seu lenço e saiu daquele lugar, dirigindo-se para o edifico da BBA. Também ele estava ansioso por saber as novas regras do campeonato.

……….

- E onde é que está o Kai? – perguntou o Ray, enquanto caminhavam em direcção ao gabinete do Sr. Dickson.

- Já sabes como ele é! Sempre sozinho, casmurro e orgulhoso. Raramente lhe metemos a vista em cima. Apenas aparece para comer e dormir… quando aparece. – respondeu o Tyson com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Ele ainda está contigo, não está? – perguntou o Max.

- Onde querias que estivesse? O Kai não tem mais ninguém para além de… vocês sabem! O cabrão do Voltaire, o seu avô. Para o meu avô, o Kai é um anjo… Vamos lá entender os velhos de hoje em dia. Para mim o mais fixe de todos é o Sr. Dickson.

O Tyson estendeu a mão à maçaneta da porta mas surgiu logo a mulher da recepção a gritar:

- Não podem entrar! O Sr. Dickson está numa reunião…

- O Sr. Dickson está sempre disponível para nós! – e dito isto, o Tyson abriu a porta e entrou. Qual não foi o seu espanto ao ver a rapariga mais bela do mundo do outro lado, e que os fitava bastante aborrecida. Tyson ficou embaraçado. Afinal enganar-se, não devia ter entrado daquela maneira. – Er… Er… Desculpe Sr. Dickson, não sabíamos que estava ocupado…

- De facto tens razão Tyson… – no entanto, a rapariga levantou-se e voltou a colocar o chapéu. Estendeu a mão ao homem e disse-lhe pausadamente:

- Creio que já falamos tudo o que tínhamos a falar. Quero que pense na minha proposta, mais tarde virei saber a sua resposta. Foi um prazer! – e dizendo isto saiu do gabinete passando pelo Tyson, pelo Max, pelo Ray, pelo Kenny e pela Hillary sem sequer trocar o olhar com algum deles.

Todos ficaram a observá-la até desaparecer no corredor seguinte. Realmente era linda, uma deusa que pisava a terra. Os rapazes não conseguiam retirar a imagem dela das suas mentes.

- Quem era ela? – perguntou finalmente a Hillary.

- Bem… – engasgou-se o Sr. Dickson. – Vocês nem irão acreditar!

……….

Kai entrou no edifício e dirigiu-se para o gabinete do seu velho conhecido. Mesmo no corredor mais longo cruzou-se com a rapariga. Aproximou-se dela sem notar a sua presença e ela não sequer mostrou sinais de o ter visto.

Cruzaram-se, passando lado a lado e foi então que Kai sentiu algo. Um arrepio, um ar gélido, um sentimento que lhe tocou bem no fundo da alma. Parou imediatamente e voltou-se para trás para a observar, mas sem nenhum retorno a rapariga continuou o seu caminho até desaparecer ao fundo do corredor. O seu coração também disparara.

**Fim do 1º Capítulo**


	2. Contacto

**2º Capítulo – Contacto**

Tyson saiu disparado do gabinete. Queria vê-la uma vez mais mas a única pessoa que avistou foi o Kai parado no meio do corredor, completamente voltado para trás. Não conseguiu travar a tempo, acabando por esbarrar nele.

Poing!

Os dois caíram ao chão violentamente.

- O que pensas que está a fazer! – perguntou o Kai encolerizado.

- Ninguém te manda estares aí parado e olhar sei lá para onde.

A situação em que se encontrava o Kai humilhava-o, estava prestes a partir a cara ao seu companheiro quando chegaram os seus outros companheiros.

- Tyson! Kai!

Ajudaram o Tyson a levantar-se e quando iam ajudar o Kai, este negou a ajuda e ergueu-se sozinho. Assim que se viu livre do chão, Tyson correu até à ponta do corredor.

- Onde está ela? Para onde é que aquela rapariga foi?

Kai sacudiu as suas roupas mas permaneceu calado. Ainda se lembrava da sensação esquisita que tivera assim que se cruzara com ela.

- Kai, onde está ela?

- Eu sei lá!

……….

- Mas ainda não nos disse quem ela era! – insistia o Tyson no gabinete de novo. Tinham regressado para junto do Sr. Dickson e Tyson parecia hipnotizado ainda com a ideia de que vira a rapariga.

- Afinal porque é que vieram tão cedo? – mudou de assunto o homem, apesar de já saber a resposta. Encaminhou-se para a sua secretária e tirou os papéis que se encontravam em cima da mesa. – O regulamento saiu hoje mesmo, logo de manhãzinha. E ainda só tive tempo para dar uma olhadela mas confesso que este ano será tudo muito diferente. – voltou a colocar os papéis em cima da mesa e sentou-se na sua cadeira.

O Tyson voltou a si e recordou-se do assunto que os levara ali. O Sr. Dickson sorriu e voltou-se para o Max e para o Ray.

- Trouxeram o que vos pedi?

- É claro! Está aqui… – juntos, entregaram umas folhas cheias de assinaturas.

- Óptimo! As minhas suspeitas confirmam-se infelizmente e por isso temos um grave problema para resolver. – pegou nas folhas e após ter dado uma vista de olhos rapidamente, guardou-as na gaveta, a qual trancou como se tratasse de algo muito importante.

- Diga-nos o que se passa. – pediu o Kenny.

- Parece ser grave. – declarou a Hillary.

- Pois… – o velho homem suspirou e voltou a pegar no regulamento do novo torneio. A notícia que tinha para dar não era nada agradável. – Como eu disse, este torneio vai ser bastante diferente. Vão-se realizar as eliminatórias habituais e nas quais vocês vão ter de participar.

- Mas nós já somos campeões! – arreliou-se o Tyson – Não vamos combater com um bando de miúdos…

- É o regulamento! No entanto posso assegurar-vos que iram entrar em escalões diferentes de modo a que a equipa poderá formar-se de novo. Não irão combater uns com os outros.

- Era mais fácil nem fazer este torneio, se já se sabe quem será a equipa escolhida! – declarou a Hillary.

- Tens razão Hillary, mas todos os continentes vão fazer o mesmo.

- Todos os continentes! – espantaram-se todos.

- Sim. Este ano o campeonato será a nível continental. O nosso país irá representar a Ásia, a África também estará representada, a América e a Europa. Cada continente apresentará duas equipas, num total de 8 equipas na final! As eliminatórias para a escolha das equipas decorrerão ao mesmo tempo nos diferentes continentes. Nova Iorque foi a escolha da América, o Egipto de África e a Rússia da Europa.

- De qualquer maneira vamos voltar a ganhar e eu serei campeão de novo!

- Sim… Mas onde está a má notícia no meio disto? – perguntou o Max.

O Sr. Dickson suspirou e olhou para a gaveta onde guardara os papéis entregues pelo Max e pelo Ray.

- O regulamente é muito rigoroso desta vez! Apenas poderá representar o continente quem tiver a nacionalidade num dos países desse continente e de preferência no mesmo país que irá representar o continente.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e abriram as bocas. Estavam chocados com a notícia. (é claro que este "todos" não inclui o Kai).

- Por isso pedi ao Max para trazer uma autorização de nacionalidade. Como o pai dele é japonês, desde que tenha a devida autorização, pode representar o nosso país, apesar de ele ser americano. – Max suspirou de alívio e sorriu.

- Então era para isso que servia o documento!

- E o meu? – perguntou o Ray.

- Como tu és da China, esta é só uma autorização para representares o Japão. O Tyson é de cá, logo não precisará de autorização.

Levaram as mãos ao peito e respiraram de alívio. Durante instantes pensaram que era mau mas agora já não o parecia.

- Então está tudo tratado. A nossa equipa pode-se voltar a formar. – disse o Kenny.

- Não é bem assim Kenny. – cortou o velho homem gravemente. – Ainda temos um problema a resolver. – e dito isto, tirou uns papéis de outra gaveta e estendeu-os na direcção de Kai.

Foi então que os rapazes voltaram-se para o canto mais escuro do gabinete e aperceberam-se da presença do rapaz, encostado à parede e calado desde o momento em que tinham entrado. Até se tinham esquecido da presença dele.

Kai afastou-se da parede e pegou nos papéis estendidos. Lentamente deu uma vista de olhos e voltou a entregá-los.

- És tu Kai que me preocupas. – desabafou o Sr. Dickson. – Não sei como vamos conseguir a autorização do Voltaire para que possas representar a equipa.

Pareceu que uma faca se espetou no coração de todos. Tinham-se esquecido daquele pormenor… Kai não era japonês… era russo, o que o fazia dependente daquela autorização. Mas como a iria conseguir? Voltaire era avô de Kai, mas pode-se dizer que era a pior pessoa que eles tinham conhecido. Um homem que usara o seu próprio neto em proveito pessoal sem se importar com mais nada e que tinha espetado com o mesmo em criança numa Abadia para que recebesse um treino cruel. Pedir uma autorização a Voltaire era o mesmo que dizer que Kai estaria fora deste torneio e logo do campeonato mundial!

- Já mandei um pedido ao Voltaire mas não posso garantir nada.

- Mas deve haver outro meio! – suplicou o Tyson, com os seus olhos a brilharem de fúria. – Tem de haver algo!

- Lamento Tyson… Ou conseguimos essa autorização, ou o Kai só vai puder representar a Rússia se for às eliminatórias de lá, ou então… – o homem fez uma cara de desagrado. – O Kai não participará neste campeonato!

……….

A rapariga entretanto voltara a entrar na limusina e a viagem de regresso decorria calmamente.

- Correu tudo bem? – ouviu-se uma voz ao seu lado.

- Conforme planeado! Propus a troca e agora só temos de esperar.

- Óptimo! – regozijou de novo a voz que era seca e pertencia de certo a um homem já de idade. O barulho de papelada a ser amachucada ouviu-se. – E o Dickson ainda tem esperanças que eu reconsidere… Balelas! Aquele homem nunca aprende. Mas desta vez tudo será conforme os meus planos. Estás a ir muito bem minha querida Maylene. Excelente, diria mesmo!

Maylene sentiu-se orgulhosa e voltou o seu olhar para a janela do carro.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Voltaire! Apenas tento agradá-lo e agradecer-lhe pelo que me fez.

(FLASH BACK)

- May… Está aqui um senhor que quer falar contigo!

- É um prazer conhecer-te Maylene!

Isto acontecera à 1 ano atrás, quando aparecera no orfanato um homem podre de rico e apenas pedia para conhecer uma rapariga. Ela tinha lhe sido apresentada e ainda se lembrara do ar de satisfação da cara do homem ao ver que correspondia aos requisitos.

- Gostarias de mudar de vida? Posso oferecer-te uma vida melhor…

- E qual o pagamento que lhe terei de ceder?

- Nada de especial! Apenas quero fama e glória! Tenho uns planos para ti, que de certo te agradarão. É claro, se aceitares fazeres par comigo.

(FIM DO FLASH BACK)

- Foste o meu melhor achado! Maylene…

Maylene! Aquele nome dava muitas recordações do seu passado… Era um passado comum a muitos mas ao mesmo tempo obscuro e intrigante. Estava resumida a um simples nome – Maylene – não tinha outro nome. Sempre fora só Maylene e sempre seria Maylene.

Tinha apenas dias quando um homem a deixara no orfanato. Não sabia quem era esse homem, pois nunca o conhecera. Tinha lhe dado o nome de Maylene e desaparecera como nunca tivesse existido. Não constava registo dele na sua ficha, nem uma simples descrição, mas ela sabia que tinha de lhe agradecer pela vida que lhe dera. Não era uma boa vida ser criada num orfanato, mas pensando de outro modo, ela podia nem ter sobrevivido, ou podia fazer parte desse grupo de crianças que vivia na rua ou que simplesmente serviam de cobaias aos desejos sexuais de várias pessoas. Vivera num lugar protegido, com comida e abrigo e agora é que se apercebia da sorte que tivera. Aprendera a falar russo, a sua língua materna e além disso, também aprendera japonês.

Mas nem tudo fora fácil visto desta maneira. Nunca tivera amigos! Todas as pessoas que conviviam com ela no orfanato chamavam-lhe de "estranha". Lembrava-se agora da primeira vez em que pegara num Beyblade e destruíra quase metade do orfanato. A partir dessa altura começara a ser evitada por todos e a sua personalidade modificara-se. Era agora orgulhosa, confiante de si e desinibida, o que nunca fora antes. Tinha lá culpa que o Beyblade libertasse tanto poder sempre que era ela a puxar o tirante.

Mas as coisas haviam mudado… Aparecera um homem rico que apenas procurava uma criança interessada no Beyblade, capaz de suportar treinos e de estar ao seu lado. Ela tinha sido esse achado! Bonita, como ainda lhe diziam, óptima no Beyblade (tinha nascido assim, pois nunca treinara em toda a sua vida) e obediente para com o seu senhor. Voltaire dera-lhe tudo, um nome, uma casa, roupas, a altas contas de cabeleireiro e manicure e tudo o que envolvesse dinheiro ele não lhe negara. Até um professor de Beyblade lhe arranjar e agora ela estava melhor que nunca, tinha até um bit-bicho. E em troca não tivera de fazer absolutamente nada. Apenas obediência e dedicação lhe pedira o homem. O maior pedido que lhe fizera estava prestes a torna-se realidade. Queria glória, queria dominar o mundo, ser honrado e venerado. O plano era ela ganhar o campeonato de Beyblade e desta forma fornecer à Bio-Volt a liberdade de acção que sempre ansiara. E era exactamente isso que ela queria: ganhar, vencer e subir. Então qual era a paga? Nenhuma.

Mas havia uma condição que teria de cumprir. E essa talvez fosse a mais difícil de satisfazer. Tinha de trazer o Kai de novo para junto do seu avô. Tinha de fazer equipa com ele e desta maneira os dois imortalizarem o nome de Voltaire. Não havia nada mais fácil… mas seria?

……….

- Vou ter uma reunião. Lamento, mas terás de esperar.

- Deixe-me então no parque, por favor! Gostava de conhecer melhor esta cidade.

- Muito bem! Se assim desejas…

O carro parou e a rapariga saiu.

- Mandarei alguém buscar-te mais tarde.

……….

Após as tristes noticias que Dickson dera, Kai retirara-se do edifico da BBA. A questão era se havia de partir imediatamente para o seu país e aí inscrever-se ou ficar no Japão à espera da assinatura do avô que sabia que nunca havia de chegar. O torneio começaria no dia seguinte, o que lhe deixava muito pouco tempo. Ou partiria agora mesmo ou simplesmente acabava a sua participação no campeonato, mas algo impedia-o de ir. Algo obrigava-o a ficar. Ainda lhe restava um fio de esperança de que iria puder participar.

Deixara os companheiros ainda no gabinete e encontrava-se agora no miradouro da cidade. Estava apoiado no corrimão que limitava a plataforma de observação e fitava intensamente o horizonte.

Não se apercebeu de passos a aproximarem até que uma presença de alguém parou atrás de si a fitá-lo. Virou-se para trás e voltou a encontrar a rapariga que vira na associação. Ela fitava-o espantada, também não contara com a presença de alguém ali, muito menos de Kai.

Observou-o de alto a baixo. Aqueles cabelos, aqueles olhos, … Era sem dúvida o Kai, o neto do Voltaire. Segundo o que se lembrava, chamava-se Kai Hiwatari. Hiwatari… Este nome não era o verdadeiro nome do Kai, não passava de uma farsa, de um nome que usava para se esquecer do seu verdadeiro nome.

- Kai!

- Como sabes o meu nome? – espantou-se Kai, ao mesmo tempo que a olhava impacientemente.

- Digamos que és bastante conhecido! Um mestre de Beyblade é o que te chamam, mas pareces não passar de um rapaz. Como é que escondes tanto poder?

Mas não houve tempo para respostas, o vento soprou, cortando o imenso calor e o chapéu de Maylene foi atirado pelos ares. Kai apanhou-o mesmo a tempo antes de este cair da plataforma. Aproximou-se dela e olhou-a de novo. Vista de perto e sem o chapéu era outra coisa completamente diferente. Os seus cabelos negros esvoaçavam ao sabor da pequena aragem e as suas ondulações faziam-no parecer vivo. O rapaz experimentou uma sensação que nunca vivera antes. Um íman o atraía desalmadamente, o seu coração não lhe obedecia e o seu corpo parecia estar a reagir àquela atracção.

Estendeu-lhe o chapéu e ela sorriu-lhe enquanto recuperava o seu objecto. Houve um momento em que as suas mãos se tocaram. Um ar gélido subiu pelo corpo do Kai e o mesmo também aconteceu à rapariga. Uma sensação impossível de se explicar… Kai nem queria acreditar! Tocara na mão da rapariga mas parecia que se tinha tocado a ele próprio. Não suportou aquela sensação e ela também não pois largaram-se simultaneamente e ficaram a olhar-se curiosamente.

Foi Maylene que quebrou aquela transmissão de sensações. Colocou o seu chapéu e agradeceu:

- Obrigado. – e retirou-se.

**Fim do 2 º Capítulo**


	3. Surpresas

**3º Capítulo – Surpresas**

Kai ficou ainda alguns minutos paralisado naquele lugar. Não sabia se estava na realidade ou se aquilo já era sobrenatural. Aquela sensação de se estar a tocar a ele próprio… a sensação de se estar a ver no lugar da rapariga… como poderia ser?

Só voltou para casa do Tyson, quando a noite já ia longa. Estavam todos reunidos no quarto do Tyson a discutir. Pelos vistos iam ficar todos a dormir ali. Pelo menos o dojo era grande e espaço não faltava. Discutiam sobre o começo do torneio no dia seguinte e Kai conseguiu perceber que o tema era a sua participação. A conclusão que tirava dali era a que ainda não tinha chegado a sua autorização e o mais certo era não chegar. Se embarcasse imediatamente num avião, ainda podia chegar a tempo do torneio russo, mas limitou-se a sentar-se na divisão onde se viam 6 camas feitas no chão. Era ali que iam todos dormir, no mesmo quarto que Kai e Tyson partilhavam no dia a dia. Passados alguns minutos a pensar no que iria fazer da vida, decidiu-se deitar. Tirou o lenço e o seu casaco e deitou-se. Manteve-se com os olhos abertos até que ouviu os seus amigos a entrarem no quarto.

- O Kai já chegou! – disse o Tyson.

- O que terá ele decidido? – questionou-se o Max.

- Perguntamos-lhe… – o Kenny impediu o Tyson de avançar.

- Deixa-o dormir! Amanhã vai ser um dia difícil.

O Kai fechou os olhos, fingindo que estava a dormir. Naquele momento não queria falar com mais ninguém. Apenas queria pensar… pensar… mas acabou por passar a noite a pensar naquela rapariga.

……….

- Sejam bem vindos ao torneio de BEYBLADE japonês! Hoje vamos descobrir quem vão ser os novos representantes da Ásia que irão participar no campeonato.

- É isso mesmo DJ. Toper! Mas não será muito complicado de prever quem vão ser os novos representantes… Eu até diria mesmo os antigos representantes!

- E será que o Tyson vai ser pela quinta vez campeão?

- Se assim for, será um feito inalcançável até agora!

……….

- Kai!

O pensamento em que Kai estava envolvido foi quebrado.

- Ei meu! Estás ainda mais calado do que o costume! Vais ver que o Sr. Dickson consegue fazer algo! – tentou acalmá-lo o Tyson.

E dito isto o velho homem entrou na sala.

- Então? – perguntou o Ray.

O Sr. Dickson abanou negativamente a cabeça.

- Ainda não há a inscrição do Kai. E as inscrições vão fechar exactamente daqui a 15 minutos!

- Deve haver algo que possamos fazer! – insistiu o Max.

- Não Max, acabou… A não ser que aconteça um milagre, o Kai está fora deste campeonato!

- Não…

Os rapazes olharam desolados para o seu antigo capitão de equipa. Seria este o fim do mestre Kai? Assim parecia.

……….

- E as inscrições terminaram! O TORNEIO ÁSIÁTICO VAI COMEÇAR! VAMOS VER OS MELHORES BLADERS EM ACÇÃO E APENAS OS MELHORES VÃO FAZER PARTE DAS EQUIPAS QUE IRÃO PARTICIPAR NO CAMPEONATO!

- ESTÁS CERTO! E AGORA ESTOU MORTO PARA SABER QUEM VÃO SER OS PARTICIPANTES…

- É ISSO MESMO QUE AGORA VAMOS VER. Em primeiro lugar temos o nosso campeão, o TYSON! Temos o MAX, o RAY, o CLAUDE, o MARK, a RIKA, …

Uma extensa lista de nomes foi anunciada. As esperanças estavam a esgotarem-se. O nome do Kai não era prenunciado. Os Bladebreakers levaram as mãos à cabeça, era o fim…

- E AGORA OS ÚLTIMOS PARTICIPANTES, O MAURE, O TENSHI E O… JOE!

- Parece-me que a tua lista não está completa!

- PEÇO DECULPA A TODOS! INDA FALTAM MAIS UNS PARTICIPANTES QUE FORAM INSCRITOS NA ÚLTIMA HORA… o JOSH, … a MAYLENE… e o……………………………. KAI!

O espírito dos rapazes foi logo desperto. Tiraram as mãos da cabeça e olharam para o Kai. Este não manifestava nada. Estava quieto, soberbo encostado à parede a olhar para o grupo de participantes que subia à arena.

Estava com o olhar fixo em alguém que acaba de descer as escadas e subia até ao estádio. Eles seguiram o seu olhar, percepcionando uma rapariga de cabelos negros, presos em dois totós no cimo da cabeça, com o resto do cabelo a cair em cada lado numa cascata bem lisa. As ondulações que apresentara no dia anterior pareciam não existir. Trajava um top vermelho que apenas lhe segurava o peito, ficando com o abdómen destapado, com as alças a caírem-lhe pelos ombros e uma saia curta também vermelha. Dava-lhe um ar provocante, sexy e estimulante, mas acima de tudo ficava-lhe muito bem.

- Foi ela que vimos ontem! – notou o Kenny.

Mas Tyson pareceu nem reparar, virou-se para os companheiros e convidou-os a descerem até junto dos outros. Os combates iam começar e o melhor de tudo é que tinham ficado exactamente em escalões diferentes, logo não iriam ter de combater uns com os outros.

……….

Os combates foram fáceis demais. Em apenas 10 combates, o Tyson conquistou o seu lugar na velha equipa, o mesmo aconteceu com o Max, o Ray e o Kai. Mas havia uma surpresa dentro dos restantes Bladers. Maylene também derrotara os seus adversários sem uma gota de suor e ainda um outro participante, Josh, que fora o último a conquistar o lugar na equipa que representaria a Ásia.

- E JÁ TEMOS OS NOSSOS VENCEDORES! VAMOS APLAUDIR O… TYSON… O RAY… O MAX… O KAI… O JOSH… E A… PRIMEIRA RAPARIGA EM COMPETIÇÃO ASIÁTICA… A MAYLENE!

Um forte aplauso ouviu-se e quase arrebentou com o estádio. Estava terminado o torneio. Tyson acenava para a multidão, Ray e Max falavam entre si, o Josh estava numa das extremidades do estádio e o Kai encontrava-se mesmo ao lado da Maylene. Separados uns 2 metros, não conseguiam e deixar de sentir uma química entre ambos.

Uma figura ergueu-se no meio da multidão e Kai pode distinguir o seu avô. Talvez ele se enganara a respeito dele, afinal tinha o inscrito no torneio, mas não se ia deixar dominar tão facilmente. Não daquela vez… nunca mais cooperaria nos terríveis planos do seu avô fossem eles quais fossem.

……….

- Afinal tudo correu bem! – disse o Tyson com a sua boca a arrebentar de comida.

- Que porco! Não fales com a boca cheia… – avisou-o a Hillary.

- E agora o que se vai suceder? – perguntou o Ray ao Kenny.

O Kenny tirou o seu portátil e estendeu-o em cima da mesa do restaurante e ligou-o. Uma luz agradável envolveu a mesa dos Bladebreakers e uma voz saiu de dentro do PC.

- Olá pessoal! O que há para comer?

- Lamento Dizzi mas já não está a sobrar nada! – respondeu o Max.

- Pois… Mas daqui a pouco esse puto vai-se engasgar…

E não foi que logo no segundo seguinte o Tyson engasgou-se e já não conseguiu comer mais nada.

- Mas não se iam formar duas equipas? – lembrou-se a Hillary.

- Foi o que disse o Sr. Dickson. – confirmou o Kenny olhando para o velho homem que os acompanhava na refeição.

- Exactamente.

- E qual é o problema? – perguntou o Tyson assim que conseguiu falar.

- Ó seu idiota! – irritou-se a Hillary. – Se são duas equipas e só há 6 participantes, acho que é óbvio…

O Ray e o Max poisaram logo os garfos que levavam à boca. Ainda não se tinham apercebido disso e olharam suplicantes para o Sr. Dickson.

- Penso que este é um assunto para falarmos na associação e não aqui… – mas o Sr. Dickson não acabou a frase pois nesse instante entrou no restaurante alguém que lhe era bastante familiar, juntamente com a rapariga que tanto queriam conhecer.

Voltaire e Maylene, que desta vez vestia um vestido branco bordado, sentaram-se numa mesa a uns escassos metros da dos Bladebreakers.

- Voltaire! – exclamou o Tyson.

- E com aquela rapariga! – ficou chocado o Ray.

Os olhos deles não podiam acreditar no que viam. Aquilo não estava a acontecer… A rapariga por quem se estavam a apaixonar não podia ser companheira do homem que tanto detestavam.

- Ele está a usá-la! – Tsyon ergueu-se da sua cadeira e arregaçou as mangas do casaco vermelho que sempre usava, mas foi detido pela Hillary que o obrigou a sentar-se.

- Está quieto, não faças asneiras!

Kai permaneceu imóvel a olhar para a cena na mesa oposta. Com aquilo é que ele não contava…

……….

- Foi um óptimo torneio, minha querida! Estou orgulhoso.

- É muito amável senhor Voltaire.

- Espero que em breve possamos ter o meu neto aqui connosco! – sorriu, servindo-se de um copo de vinho.

- Uhm… – encolheu-se a rapariga ao olhar para a mesa mais à frente.

- Não te importes com eles, vais ver que tudo correrá conforme planeado.

……….

- ENTÃO É VERDADE?

- Afirmativo! E isso perfaz a formação de duas equipas com três elementos cada.

- MAS NÓS SOMOS QUATRO!

- Correcção Tyson, vocês eram quatro. Agora apenas aceitam equipas com três elementos cada.

- GRR…

Tyson estava fora de si. Aquilo significava… bem… ele nem queria pensar.

- Apenas três deles constituíram uma equipa, mas continuarão a lutar pelo mesmo país certo?

- Exactamente Hillary.

- Mas isso é fácil! Se são quatro dividem-se em grupos de dois e cada grupo faz par com os outros dois escolhidos. – sugeriu a Dizzi.

- Pois é! – uma luz iluminou o Tyson. – Já agora, eu fico na equipa daquela beleza.

- A rapariga? – questionou o Ray.

- É tão linda…

- Cuidado rapazes, o que é belo também é muito perigoso… – avisou a Dizzi. – A beleza esconde por vezes coisas horríveis.

- Sim sim, Dizzi. Xauzinho! – e dizendo isto, o Tyson fechou a tampa do portátil.

Porém o Sr. Dickson mostrou-se inquieto. Havia algo ainda por dizer e não era uma boa notícia.

- Não me parece malta. Após o torneio, foi oficializado uma união. A Maylene fez equipa com o Josh e agora aguardam que um de vocês se junte à equipa.

Todos olharam para o homem embasbacados e até o Kai, que tinha permanecido calado no seu habitual canto do gabinete, abriu os olhos.

- Eles já formaram equipa? Como? Como é que ela fez equipa com aquele ranhoso? – Tyson não estava em si, via a oportunidade de ter a rapariga perto de si desvanecer-se e logo com o rapaz bastante alto, de cabelos castanhos claro curtos e espigados saindo-lhe da testa como uma leve cascata e olhos igualmente castanhos.

- E ainda há mais!

- Mais?

- Sim. Ontem foi-me feita uma proposta e um convite, se é que se pode chamar assim! Em troca de termos uma boa empresa como sócia da BBA, teremos de ceder um dos nossos Bladers.

- QUEM? – as vozes saíram em uníssono.

- O Kai!

Montes de olhos viraram-se simultaneamente para o rapaz.

- A Maylene quer o Kai na sua equipa em troca do contrato.

Kai virou a sua cara para a janela e tentou ignorar os olhares dos seus companheiros e os murmúrios que começavam a ouvir-se.

- Ela prefere o Kai a qualquer um de nós? A mim, que sou o campeão!

- Mas estás a esquecer-te que ela está às ordens do Voltaire. E isso é um problema. – relembrou o Max.

- Pois…

- Qual será o plano que o Voltaire está a planear desta vez? – Ray voltou-se para o Kai. – Esse tal contrato e ainda mais o Kai. Teremos também de enfrentar de novo a Bio-Volt?

O Kai deixou de conseguir suportar os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos a todo o momento. Virou as costas e saiu do gabinete sem dizer uma única palavra. Sabia o que tinha a fazer e ia fazê-lo. E ao sair do edifício, não se espantou de ver a limusina preta que vira no dia em que encontrara a Maylene pela primeira vez. O vidro abriu-se e do outro lado viu a cara da rapariga. O motorista veio abrir a porta e o Kai entrou, ficando de frente para a Maylene.

- Eu sabia que aceitarias o convite! Sê bem-vindo à nossa equipa, Kai… Voltaire!

**Fim do 3º Capítulo**


	4. O Campeonato Começa

**4º Capítulo – O Campeonato Começa**

Kai reagiu incomodamente ao nome por que acabava de ser chamado. Cruzou as pernas e os braços e por incrível que pareça, era o espelho reflectido da Maylene que também tinha os braços e as pernas cruzadas e a mesma postura que Kai adoptara. Pareciam um reflexo um do outro.

Não dirigiram a palavra durante a viagem e passadas algumas horas entraram por um grande portão de um alto muro que cercava uma grande mansão.

Kai conhecia perfeitamente aquele lugar, especialmente aquela mansão, mas há bastante tempo (desde que entrara na equipa dos Bladebreakers) não voltara ali.

Vista à noite era assustadora. Os trabalhados e os relevos aumentavam as sombras e escureciam ainda mais o meio envolvente.

À porta estava um homem já de bastante idade, para os receber. Kai conhecia-o perfeitamente.

- Seja bem vinda menina Maylene! É um prazer voltar a vê-lo, mestre Kai!

O velho homem sorriu e fechou a majestosa porta atrás dele. Adrienne, assim se chamava. Ele cuidara de Kai quando este saíra da Abadia e viera viver para casa do avô, por motivos de saúde, após ter destruído metade da Abadia com um simples lançar um Beyblade.

- O senhor Voltaire deseja falar-vos.

Conduziu-os através de corredores e mais corredores, um caminho que Kai conhecia tão bem, até parar frente à porta do escritório onde ele tanto levara sermões.

A porta abriu-se e eles entraram. Ao fundo da sala estava uma grande secretária com o senhor Voltaire do outro lado. Josh também lá estava, em pé de frente a Voltaire.

- Bem-vindo Kai! Eu sabia que virias… Nada nos poderá afastar um do outro. Afinal temos o mesmo sangue.

O Kai mostrou-se insatisfeito com as boas vindas. Sentia que estava novamente a ser usado. Mas havia uma questão que não lhe saia da mente: - "Porque raio tinha aquele homem o inscrito no torneio sabendo que ele nunca o apoiaria nos seus maquiavélicos planos?"

Voltaire percebendo essa dúvida falou claramente:

- Como poderia eu privar o mundo do teu talento, … neto… – Kai reagiu a esta palavra sentindo-se por momentos desprotegido. – E além disso, desde que sejas o vencedor, o meu nome estará sempre contigo… E agora que pensas fazer? Se combateres, elevas o meu nome, apenas o conseguirás pará-lo se abandonares o Beyblade mas isso vai contra a tua natureza. Tu nasceste para combater e o teu desejo de vitória é tão grande… meu neto!

Kai voltou a ficar inquieto e dirigiu o olhar para a parede. Não conseguia enfrentar aquele homem. Mas agora também já não havia lugar para ele na sua antiga equipa.

- Já preparei tudo. Depois de amanhã vocês partirão para a Rússia e combaterão em meu nome. Esta equipa vai ser patrocinada pela Bio-Volt e chamar-se-á _Voltaire_. A Maylene será a capitã.

- A Rússia? – espantou-se a rapariga.

- Foi o país escolhido para o campeonato. Agora podem se retirar. Apenas quero falar contigo criança. – disse olhando em direcção da Maylene. Sem mais palavras, Kai e Josh saíram.

……….

- Fizeste tudo muito bem, mas ainda há mais uma coisa. Agora que temos o Kai connosco, quero que ele não parta.

Maylene acenou com a cabeça. Ela também tinha esse desejo. A primeira parte do plano correra bem mas qual era a outra parte de que Voltaire não lhe falara?

- Quero que te assegures que ele fica. Prende-o à equipa, prende-o a nós, prende-o a ti se for preciso… Nem que tenhas de seduzi-lo.

A rapariga voltou a acenar com a cabeça. Finalmente compreendeu que era isto que Voltaire sempre quisera dela. Mas era um pagamento justo por tudo aquilo que ele lhe tinha oferecido e… além disso, sentia-se atraída por Kai.

Saiu do gabinete. Então era uma meretriz que ele queria para Kai. Era um trabalho que não estava à espera mas que também não deixaria por fazer. Subiu as várias escadas até ao seu quarto e qual não foi o seu espanto ao encontrar o Kai à sua espera, encostado à parede. O coração voltou a demonstrar sinais de vida, ela até achava que o rapaz conseguia ouvir a sua respiração descontrolada. Seria a altura ideal para iniciar a segunda etapa do plano? Apenas tinha que seduzir o Kai e talvez algo mais…

Assim que ela se aproximou, ele desencostou-se e enfrentou-a.

- Quanto te paga o Voltaire pelo serviço?

Esta pergunta caiu muito mal à rapariga que ficou rapidamente irada.

- Como te atreves a dizer isso seu…

Mas não acabou a frase, porque foi empurrada para a parede com a mão do rapaz no seu pescoço. Estava entre a espada e a parede. A mão livre de Kai tocou-lhe nos cabelos, deslocou-se para a sua face e ele inclinou-se mais para a frente, tocando o seu corpo no dela. Sua boca abalroou o pescoço dela, enquanto sua língua percorria essa área da pele. Maylene cerrou os olhos com força. A mão de Kai deslizou do pescoço até ao seu peito, continuando a descer, ao mesmo tempo que a língua se aproximava mais da boca dela.

Maylene não suportava aquela invasão ao seu corpo, não daquele modo e com as suas mãos tentou afastar o rapaz dela. A mão que lhe envolvia o pescoço libertou-se e deteve as mãos dela. Seguidamente começou a tirar-lhe as alças do vestido. Ela já não aguentava aquela humilhação e levantou o seu joelho, batendo exactamente entre as pernas do rapaz, bem certeiro no seu órgão.

Kai largou-a e afastou-se cheio de dores. Nunca tinha sentido uma dor assim tão forte, maior do que as dores de todos os ferimentos que fizera até aquele dia. Encostou-se à parede do outro lado do corredor com as mãos envolvendo a sua cabeça. Era daí que reconhecia a dor. Era a sua cabeça que lhe dizia que o seu membro que havia sido massacrado.

Maylene ajeitou a alça do vestido e olhou para ele com um olhar de desprezo, antes de entrar no seu quarto.

……….

- O KAI O QUÊ? ELE NÃO NOS PODE FAZER ISTO!

- Tu bem sabes que alguém tinha de o fazer! Alguém tinha de passar para a outra equipa e foi a decisão que o Kai tomou.

Tyson gritava enquanto o seu avô tentava acalmá-lo. Max e Ray estavam bastante calmos, o que incomodava estranhamente o Kenny.

Tinham acabado de receber a notícia que a equipa do Kai já fora oficializada com o nome de _Voltaire_ e que não iria representar a BBA, mas sim a Bio-Volt, no entanto não deixava de ser uma das equipas japonesas.

A equipa de Tyson também estava a ser oficializada como já não havia mais nada a fazer. Continuaria a ser a equipa dos Bladebreakers mesmo sem o Kai.

O campeonato começaria no dia seguinte e portanto, tinham de arrumar as coisas para partirem logo de madrugada.

A equipa Voltaire viajaria num avião particular de modo a que o Kai só viria os seus ex-companheiros mesmo no campeonato. Mas aquilo não era um combate de amigos, seria um combate para ver quem era o melhor e desta vez Kai estava preparado para ganhar.

……….

O avião voava sobre o continente europeu, prestes a aterrar em Moscovo. Kai estava sentado no último banco. À sua frente ia Josh e do outro lado viajava Maylene ao lado de Voltaire.

No dia anterior Kai nem vira a rapariga. Tinha estado entretido a formular novas estratégias de combate, enquanto ela tivera a sua última aula de treino. Josh partilhara a mesma aula. Era agora, ali no avião, que voltava a olhar para ela. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido mas outra investida também estava fora de questão de momento.

O avião aterrou no aeroporto e eles saíram para o exterior. Estava um ar de glaciar. Kai, habituado ao calor que se vivia no Japão, já não estava habituado àquele tipo de frio, porém, Maylene nem vestira nenhum agasalho. Para ela aquilo não era nada. Sempre vivera naquela cidade e por isso estava aclimatada.

Era tão bom estar em casa!

……….

- Sejam bem vindos ao campeonato do mundo! O meu nome é DJ Toper e vou ser o vosso comentador de todo este espectáculo!

- Sim, mas também não te esqueças de mim! Agora chegou o momento de apresentarmos as equipas que conseguiram a sua presença hoje… aqui!

- Em primeiro lugar, os BLADEBREAKERS!

Um estrondoso aplauso disparou. Tyson, Max e Ray subiram ao estádio. – Os representantes da BBA Japonesa!

- E agora em segundo lugar, também temos representantes do Japão, apresento-vos os VOLTAIRE!

Kai, Maylene e Josh subiram ao palco. Assim que a multidão avistou o Kai, a salva de palmas voltou a ouvir-se, apagando a fala de Jasmus, outro dos comentadores: - Esta é a equipa patrocinada pela Bio-Volt.

- E agora prosseguindo Jasmus… Seguem-se as equipas africanas, os KOGA e os SETH!

- Ei! O Seth não era o Deus da Destruição dos Egípcios?

- Exactamente. Espero que a equipa não faça grandes estragos… E vindos da América temos os ALL STARZS e os CALIFORNIANOS!

- Vê-se mesmo que não têm imaginação para outro nome!

Uma equipa já muito conhecida subiu ao estádio. Michael, Rick e Eddie, os All Starzs, representantes da BBA Americana, onde trabalhava a mãe do Max – Judy Tate.

- E por último, as equipas europeias. Temos os MAJESTIC BOYS.

Um novo aplauso ouviu-se. Robert, Johnny e Tala ascenderam ao estádio, por sua vez.

- E os DEATH BOYS!

Uma equipa muito pouco conhecida, mas ao que parecia era a favorita russa, pois os aplausos desta duplicaram. Um conjunto de 3 rapazes entrou. O do meio aparentava ser o líder, tinha os cabelos vermelhos fogo e exibia um ar arrogante.

- E as equipas estão apresentadas. Agora só temos a dizer as regras…

- Exactamente Toper! Vai ser tirado à sorte os combates. Serão combates à melhor de 3 e logo depois do 1º round já teremos as 4 equipas que disputarão as semi-finais!

- E agora a roleta vai GIRAR!

Todos puseram as suas atenções na grande roda que estava a ser filmada pelo grande ecrã. Todos, menos duas pessoas. Tyson e Kai olhavam-se mutuamente. Era este o destino de ambos. Serem companheiros e rivais…

Seria Kai o primeiro combate de Tyson?

**Fim do 4º Capítulo**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pediram-me para responder às reviews e aqui vai… Ainda não o tinha feito porque não sei se isto é autorizado, mas também não posso de deixar de responder aos meus leitores assíduos.

Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer à **Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari**que me enviou a primeira review de todas. Exactamente! Aqui Hiwatari não é o verdadeiro nome de Kai e como pudeste constatar, Voltaire é o apelido da sua família. Muito obrigada pelas reviews e espero que continues a gostar porque ainda vai aquecer mais! Hihi (riso maroto).

Agradeço depois à **Hikari-Hilary-Chan** e espero que continues a gostar…

Depois temos a **xia-thebladergirl**! Hihi Pois… O que será que eles querem do Kai? Mistério a ser desvendado…

E não podia deixar de referir a **littledark**. Tens razão… Como irá o Kai conseguir concentrar-se com a Maylene por perto, bem… só mesmo vendo. (estou a gostar imenso da tua fic, os meus Parabéns)

Muito obrigado a todos os que leram até agora e espero por mais reviews, porque são elas que nos incentivam a escrever cada vez mais, a tentar esmerarmo-nos por fazer melhor na vez seguinte.

E por último, apenas quero dizer que lamento estar a fazê-los esperar. De facto esta fic já está concluída mas eu só ando a postar os capítulos aos poucos, porque adoro criar suspense. Se postar logo tudo vocês lêem e depois termina, assim crio-vos um pouco de curiosidade de forma a que ficarão à espera do próximo e do próximo. Hihi


	5. Reflexo

**5º Capítulo – Reflexo**

- E a roda PAROU!

- E agora vamos saber quais as equipas que se vão enfrentar já amanhã!

- E é incrível! Os Bladebreakers vão enfrentar os Californianos! Os Voltaire vão combater os Koga! Os Seth lutarão com os All Starzs…

- E agora um fenómeno inédito até hoje no mundo do Beyblade! A Europa está numa grande situação de desvantagem!

- Os Death Boys enfrentarão os Majestic Boys!

- Ambas as equipas europeias se defrontarão…

……….

- Temos de ter cuidado na mesma! Não conhecemos a nossa equipa adversária. – dizia Kenny.

- Vai ser canja chefe! – insistia o Tyson enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do estádio russo. Já era hora de jantar e estavam esfomeados.

- Mas não os devemos subestimar… – Ray não acabou a frase pois estancou a olhar para Kai que vinha na direcção contrária, sozinho.

Olharam-se mutuamente e depois sem ninguém esperar, Tyson avançou e estendeu a mão ao seu ex-companheiro. Kai correspondeu-lhe ao gesto, apertando-lhe a mão.

- Desculpa lá Kai! Fiquei um pouco nervoso quando soube que estavas na equipa do… Voltaire. Mas alguém tinha de o fazer… Mas continua tudo na mesma, não é?

- É claro! – sorriu o Kai.

- Óptimo! Então vamos comer! – os restantes colegas caíram com o choque.

Estavam a sair do estádio quando viram a Maylene. Ela caminhou na direcção deles com uma expressão bastante amuada. Dirigiu-se exactamente até o Kai e parou. Ignorou os outros rapazes, para ela eles nem existiam. Olhou dogmaticamente para Kai, pedindo-lhe satisfações mentalmente e ao que pareceu, Kai leu-lhe os pensamentos.

- Não voltarei a ser usado! – e dito isto continuou o seu caminho. Os seus companheiros detiveram-se durante momentos a olhar para a rapariga. Era realmente muito bonita mas estava ao serviço de alguém tão pérfido. Se ao menos eles pudessem fazer algo para a chamar à razão.

- Olha Maylene… – começou Ray a dizer mas ela ordenou-lhe para se calar com um gesto brusco.

- Metam-se na vossa vida e não atrapalhem o caminho do senhor Voltaire.

Percebendo que ela queria ficar sozinha, eles seguiram o Kai, deixando-a para trás.

Maylene fechou os olhos com força. Sentia que estava a falhar. Se o Kai estava com a sua antiga equipa significava que não queria ter nada haver com ela. Fora estúpida quando o evitara e agora seria tarde demais?

……….

- Adoro realmente esta especialidade russa! O melhor que alguma vez provei!

- É normal Tyson! É uma especialidade da Rússia. – respondeu o Kenny enquanto comia e teclava na sua Dizzi.

- Seus egoístas! Nem um pouco dão aqui ao bit-icho que vos faz o trabalho todo!

- Eu até te dava Dizzi… Mas depois entravas em curto-circuito. – respondeu a Hillary.

- Então deixa p'ra lá. Ao menos que o Kenny não se esqueça de me carregar a bateria assim que chegarmos ao hotel.

- Não te preocupes Dizzi.

- E tu Kai? Silencioso como sempre… – comentou o Max, enquanto se servia pela segunda vez.

- Aposto que o Kai está a pensar nela. – referiu o Tyson, provocando-o, ao que Kai não reagiu. – Vá lá Kai… admite que só foste para aquela equipa para estares com ela… Já viram malta? O nosso Kaizinho lindinho, de coração mais duro que uma pedra afinal tem o coração a derreter-se (Kai estava prestes a explodir com a raiva que Tyson estava-lhe a causar) … Ele está apaixonado!

Kai abriu os olhos drasticamente o que levou o Tyson a encolher-se. Ele não queria experimentar a fúria do seu amigo. Mas Kai não olhou para ele. O seu olhar estava virado para a porta do restaurante, pela qual Maylene e Voltaire acabavam de entrar. A rapariga trazia vestido um bonito vestido creme sem alças, com uma fita rosa a envolver-lhe delicadamente a cintura e caindo sobre os folhos do vestido que arrastavam no chão. Tinha o cabelo entrelaçado numa comprida trança, presa na extremidade por um gancho em forma de borboleta.

- Ei pessoal! Vejam só quem acaba de chegar! – avisou a Hillary que seguira o olhar de Kai até à entrada.

- Ó não! Eles não… – desesperou o Ray, mas Tyson, Max e Kenny já estavam com os olhos arregalados a olhar para a rapariga.

Kai voltou a fechar os olhos. Cada segundo a olhar para ela mais sentia-se prestes a detonar. Se era sentimento ou impulso, não o sabia dizer.

……….

- Ali estão eles. Começam a irritar-me!

- Tem calma minha querida. Ignora-os… – disse o senhor Voltaire enquanto seu copo era servido pelo garçôn.

- Mas o senhor não está preocupado? Peço desculpa! Sei que falhei… Não consegui prender o Kai à equipa e agora ele está com os seus antigos companheiros.

- Antes pelo contrário, estás a ir muito bem! Está tudo a correr muito melhor do que eu pensava.

Maylene olhou admirada para o homem. Como poderia estar tudo bem se Kai estava exactamente na equipa a que não pertencia agora.

- Não percebes! O facto do Kai estar com eles é um ponto a nosso favor. Somos nós os únicos que podemos dar o poder que o meu neto tanto anseia mas aquele bando de maltrapilhos completa o Kai sentimentalmente. Desta forma sempre que o Kai quiser poder, virá ter connosco e assim podemos ter a certeza que ele nunca nos deixará. Quando precisar deles, irá ter com eles e quando precisar de nós virá ter connosco. O Kai está numa espada com dois gumes e daqui a pouco não será capaz de se libertar dos dois.

Maylene fitou o homem. Como podia aquilo contribuir para garantir a presença de Kai na equipa? Mas limitou-se a servir-se e a comer.

……….

Se era coincidência ou não, ninguém sabia mas os Bladebreakers ficaram alojados no mesmo hotel que os Voltaire. A única explicação que encontravam foi que ambas as equipas representariam a Ásia. Isto constituía uma grande vantagem para um dos rapazes.

- Porque não ficas connosco Kai? – perguntou o Sr. Dickson olhando para o rapaz na sala da suite do hotel reservada à equipa patrocinada pela BBA. A suite era espaçosa. Uma grande sala tinha três saídas, uma que levava a um quarto médio, onde ficaria a Hillary, outra que conduzia até ao quarto bastante amplo, motivo pelo qual os rapazes tinham decidido ficar juntos, pois havia espaço para todos e havia ainda outra saída, uma grande porta de vidro que dava passagem a uma varanda em forma de meio circulo, ladeada por um corrimão de pilares trabalhados.

Kai assentiu com a cabeça concordando. Decidira ficar ali com a sua antiga equipa. Preferia isto a estar bastante próximo do seu avô.

- Óptimo! – espreguiçou-se o Tyson enquanto o Kenny estava a afinar os peões com auxilio do Max e claro… da Dizzi.

- Dá-me o teu pião Kai, para eu o afinar também. Amanhã vocês terão de combater todos.

- Como serão os combates chefe? – perguntou o Ray.

- Será à melhor de três, afinal cada equipa só tem três elementos. O único problema é que cada um só terá um combate.

- Então isso significa que cada um terá de vencer logo à primeira? – questionou a Hillary tentando perceber a regra.

- Sim. – respondeu o Kenny olhando para o Kai, tentando avaliar o efeito que esta informação poderia ter sobre ele. Mas nem uma emoção mostrou. Aproximou-se do pequeno rapaz e estendeu-lhe o seu Beyblade e depois afastou-se, dirigindo-se para a varanda.

Estava numa equipa nova que não conhecia. Podia vencer no dia seguinte mas de que lhe serviria essa vitória se os seus companheiros perdessem?

O ar frio da atmosfera pareceu cortar-lhe a face. Estava frio, muito frio. Era sempre assim naquele país. Mas Kai já não o sentia. Estava a arder por dentro… na varanda da suite do lado estava Maylene.

A rapariga olhava distraidamente para o céu, observando as estrelas. Vestia uma camisa de noite branca que resplandecia na escuridão da noite. Sobre os ombros trazia uma manta negra que se misturava com o negro dos seus cabelos soltos. Era simplesmente perfeita!

Não havia explicações para o que o Kai sentia. Pelo menos, ele não encontrava explicação. Mas também nem pensara nisso… só queria olhar para ela… só queria que a sua imagem nunca desaparece-se. Aqueles cabelos… aquela pele… aquele aroma… aquele corpo perfeito… estava tão embrenhado no seu transe que nem se apercebeu que ela lhe retribuíra o olhar.

Maylene também o olhava, não com ódio mas com um desejo bem patente nos olhos… um desejo carnal. Sentia a necessidade de o tocar, só assim é que se sentiria completa tanto por dentro como por fora.

Ambos se inflamavam por dentro, uma ânsia que os envolvia. Não sabiam dizer como mas aquilo que um sentia, o outro também experimentava. Sentiam-se mutuamente e o mais estranho é que cada um deles sabia que o outro também estava a viver o mesmo.

Caminharam ao encontro um do outro. Havia um local onde ambas as varandas se reuniam. Avançaram para esse ponto. As suas mãos tocaram-se. De novo tiveram aquela sensação do toque.

Kai ardia de desejo. Estava carente e já não conseguia resistir ao impulso que o tornava dependente dela, do seu toque. As suas mãos tocaram na cara dela e os seus olhos fixaram-se nos lábios vermelhos carnudos. Lentamente inclinaram-se as suas cabeças, aproximando-as cada vez mais. Já sentiam a respiração um do outro. As bocas começavam a encontrar-se. Era agora! Kai ia tê-la totalmente para si. A impulsão aumentava e agora era uma fome, uma fome que tinha que saciar… Um reflexo!

- Kai!

A voz de Tyson ouviu-se e trouxe Kai à realidade. Controlando a sua força interior, o rapaz afastou-se da rapariga e largou-a mesma a tempo de ver o seu amigo a entrar na varanda. Tyson ficou bastante admirado ao ver ali a Maylene.

- Maylene! Não sabia que vocês estavam alojados na suite do lado…

- Esta é a minha suite. Estou aqui sozinha e espero não ouvir nenhum barulho durante a noite. – respondeu com uma voz fria e insolente. Virou as costas aos dois e entrou dentro do seu quarto. Tinha sido interrompida no seu trabalho. Bastava-lhe apenas um toque para prender o Kai a si… Mais uma vez havia falhado na sua missão!

Kai estava irritado, mas sabia que aquilo tinha sido o mais acertado. Fora óptimo Tyson aparecer, pois estava descontrolado, prestes a fazer uma loucura… mas seria uma loucura alguém apaixonar-se? Ele não podia estar apaixonado… Ia contra a sua natureza… Kai era um insensível! Não tinha sentimentos… Logo não podia amar.

**Fim do 5º Capítulo**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aqui têm outro capítulo! Aos poucos o Kai começa a aproximar-se da Maylene, mas ainda não foi desta vez…

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari** – É verdade! Os dois rapazes juntaram-se ao Tala… hihi! Parece que desta vez o Kai teve sorte na roleta!

**littledark** – E as distracções continuam! Qual será o resultado delas? Daqui a pouco nem o Kai conseguirá estar um centímetro afastado da Maylene. Hihi

**Dead Lady** – Sweet! Apenas li a tua fic, gostei e comentei! Nada mais que isso. Até é uma maneira para te incentivar a escrever mais, porque agora descobri que realmente são as reviews que nos dão força para escrevermos, mesmo quando não estamos com paciência para o fazer.

**xia-thebladergirl** – Achas que o suspense foi o suficiente? Hihi (Maylene é afogada por vários leitores com pedras na mão - "Ó postas mais capítulos logo de uma vez ou acabamos contigo!"). Parece que o Kai recuperou rapidamente. Ele sempre foi tão forte!

Agora a todos os outros! Espero que também gostem deste capítulo e que comecem a prepararem-se porque vai aquecer ainda mais! E please… Vão deixando reviews, nem que sejam só a dizer "Li e não gostei!" ou "Li e pareceu gira!"! Criticas positivas e criticas negativas são aceites! Pois quantas mais reviews vocês deixarem, mais depressa postarei os restantes capítulos para vos satisfazer! E obrigado a todos os que leram e vão lendo!


	6. Aqui e Nem Mais Um Passo

**6º Capítulo – Aqui e Nem Mais Um Passo**

- MAIS UMA VITÓRIA PARA A COLECÇÃO DOS BLADEBREAKERS!

- E a juntar à vitória dos SETH sobre os ALL STARZ, já temos duas das equipas que disputarão a semi-final… Por isso não saíam dos vossos lugares, porque daqui a pouco vai começar o combate entre as duas equipas europeias, os MAJESTIC BOYS contra os DEATH BOYS!

……….

- Foi uma óptima vitória não foi?

- Então não Max! Até os deixámos com a boca aberta.

Tyson não cabia em si de contente. Haviam ganho o primeiro combate do campeonato e agora era só ganharem o próximo e o próximo…

- Agora só faltas tu Kai! Vais ganhar para pudermos enfrentarmo-nos na final. Só nós os dois… o combate histórico… o clássico… – Tyson já se imaginava a erguer a taça e a apertar a mão ao companheiro derrotado. – Mas eu volto a ganhar na mesma!

Kai sorriu perante aquilo que acreditava ser o sonho do amigo. Desta vez Tyson perderia com ele! Era o que sempre quisera… Só um simples pensamento de um possível combate com o Tyson, deixava-o radiante. Era mesmo este o único motivo que o fazia sorrir mas que lhe desfigurava a cara. Kai não nascera para sorrir.

Agora perguntarão vocês o que estaria Kai a fazer com a sua ex-equipa… Simplesmente, ele viera cumprimentá-los pela vitória e… Sim! Havia mais um motivo. Quanto menos tempo passasse com ela melhor conseguia controlar os seus impulsos. Já nem sequer conseguia olhar para Maylene, que o seu sangue fervia, o suor começava a libertar-se e o pior de tudo… os outros notariam. E ali estava ele…

Avançavam pelo corredor do estádio. De repente ouviram passos a virem na direcção oposta. Mesmo na direcção deles vinha o Tala, o Robert e o Johnny.

Pararam quando se encontraram frente a frente. Tala e Tyson estenderam as suas mãos simultaneamente.

- Tyson! Grande vitória. Mas o vosso adversário não era assim tão forte.

- Mas é óptimo irem à semi-final. – declarou o Robert cumprimentando também o Tyson depois do Tala e enquanto este cumprimentava o Kai por sua vez.

- Têm razão! De certeza que vocês vão ganhar o vosso combate. Os Death Boys vão ser canja e depois encontramo-nos na semi-finai… – porém eles espantaram-se ao ver o estado ansioso e inquieto em que ficou a outra equipa.

Tala fechou as mãos demonstrando um grande nervosismo.

- Que se passa Tala? – perguntou o Kai estranhando a atitude do amigo. Já tinham sido inimigos e também já haviam pertencido à mesma equipa, mesmo até duas vezes. A primeira vez, quatro anos antes, fora por breves momentos. Tala era um rapaz alto, mais velho que ele, tinha os cabelos ruivos e exibia uma postura vitoriosa, forte e decidida. Mas naquele momento estava inseguro e Kai sabia-o e surpreendia-se, pois esse não era o habitual comportamento da pessoa que mais se parecia com ele na personalidade.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Tyson. – Refiro-me ao Spencer, ao Bryan, ao Oliver e ao Henrique… Nunca pensei que vocês os três alguma vez formassem uma equipa!

Desta vez foi o Johnny que respondeu. Tinha o mesmo ar de preocupado que Tala e até estava a tremer. Se os Bladebreakers estavam admirados pela atitude de Tala, ficaram chocados com a do outro rapaz.

- Eles eram para estarem aqui mas…

Uma grande expectativa desceu sobre os seus ouvintes. Johnny era forte, musculado, tinha os cabelos rosa-avermelhados espetados para cima com uma fita roxa à volta deste mas era de estatura mais baixa que Kai (tinha aproximadamente a mesma altura que o Tyson e o Max).

- Eles ficaram no mesmo escalão que os membros da equipa Death Boys… e foram…

- Completamente arrasados! – completou o Robert, o rapaz mais velho de todos, com um cabelo roxo curto, também espetado para cima. Era o mais alto de todos apesar de rondar a altura do Tala. Tinha sido capitão da equipa dos Majestic, que formara com Johnny, o Oliver e o Henrique, quatro anos antes só para combater com os Bladebreakers quando estes iam a caminho da final do campeonato, na qual enfrentariam os Demolition Boys, com Tala à frente.

- ARRASADOS! – os outros rapazes ficaram atónitos com a notícia.

- Os Death Boys deram cabo deles em menos de dois segundos e nós só estamos aqui por sorte. É a equipa oficial da Rússia e é terrível…

- Eles não são para brincadeira Tyson! – avisou o Tala, tirando do bolso o seu pião.

- São assim tão fortes? – perguntou o Ray. Tala olhou para ele de forma carrancuda.

- E além disso temos fortes indícios que estão ao serviço do… Boris… – quando Tala salientou este nome olhou especialmente para Kai. Foi como uma bomba rebentasse ali no meio. Boris! Os Bladebreakers julgavam que já o tivessem derrotado o ano que passara…

- O Boris… – gaguejou o Tyson. – Mas nós já o derrotámos duas vezes!

- Também pensávamos que o Voltaire estivesse envolvido, mas então não faria sentido estar a ser representado por uma equipa japonesa. – opinou o Robert.

- Como assim? – Kenny estava boquiaberto. Por aquela é que não esperava. – Vocês acham que o Voltaire e o Boris se desentenderam?

- Então que por outro motivo estariam a usar equipas diferentes?

Kai, que permanecera calado avançou. Concordava com Tala e agora, finalmente entendera o que o seu avô queria de si. – Agora eu percebo! O meu avô quer acabar com o Boris, porque ele sabe demais acerca da Bio-Volt…

- Como é que sabes Kai? – questionou o Max meio baralhado.

- Não sei… Apenas sei que sei… Faz sentido! Por isso é que ele me inscreveu no torneio asiático.

- Mas porquê tu Kai?

- Porque era a sua única hipótese! Sou seu neto, fez-me depender dele para participar neste campeonato, quando sabia que era a minha única hipótese e além disso, precisava de um apoio para vencer o Boris.

- E por isso juntou-se à BBA?

Kai acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça para Ray. – Mas no entanto queria ter a certeza que teria uma equipa a representá-lo. Nós!

Agora tudo começava a ser compreensível. Era um plano! Boris contra Voltaire! Kai tinha esta característica… associava as coisas com uma lógica tal que tudo fazia sentido e o pior é que tinha sempre razão…

Soou um apito. O combate estava prestes a começar. Maylene caminhou ao longo do corredor até se deparar com eles.

- Aqui estão vocês! O combate vai começar. – informou a sorrir para Tala. Apenas com um simples sorriso, encantou o rapaz que corou imediatamente. Este olhou para Kai embaraçado mas até Kai já tinha o seu olhar fixo na companheira de equipa mas desta vez olhava-a com uma certa curiosidade.

- És russa, não és? – perguntou descaradamente.

- Sim, sou. E o Josh também, assim como tu Kai. Agora deviam-se apressar senão serão desqualificados.

Os Majectic Boys afastaram-se.

- BOA SORTE RAPAZES! – gritaram os Bladebreakers, ao que Tala respondeu levantando o braço. Maylene aproximou-se de Kai e depois voltou-se para a equipa que desaparecia.

- Então este é que é o Tala! Sem dúvida que é um excelente adversário…

……….

- E JOSH GANHA!

Josh descia do BeyStadium triunfante! Fora um combate bastante difícil e isso podia-se ver nos cortes dos seus braços provocados pelos ataques sucessivos do adversário. Aproximou-se dos seus colegas de equipa e sentou-se.

- Foste lento Josh. – disse-lhe a Maylene gravemente sem sequer abrir os olhos. Parecia tal e qual o Kai. Vestia a sua combinação vermelha e estava sentada com as pernas e os braços cruzados. – Agora é a tua vez Kai!

Kai levantou-se e avançou para a arena com o seu Beyblade na mão – Dranzer – assim se chamava a bonita Fénix vermelha que albergava no seu interior. Não estava seguro deste combate, sabia que os Koga eram uma boa equipa. Josh tivera dificuldades… Mas não era o combate que ele temia. O que o preocupava era até que ponto a sua vitória iria contribuir para a equipa. De nada lhe serviria uma vitória se Maylene perde-se ou empatasse no turno seguinte. Tinham de ter três vitórias para poderem prosseguir e no caso de não as conseguirem, o combate prolongar-se-ia até que uma equipa as tivesse.

Encaixou o seu Dranzer no lançador e com o grito de todos os Bladers – LET IT RIP! – puxou o tirante, fazendo o seu pião entrar no BeyStadium com uma rotação incrível.

Alguns minutos depois estava a apanhar o seu pião. Tinha vencido mas isso custara-lhe uma série de arranhões e tinha um mais profundo no seu braço direito. Maylene ergueu-se e aproximou-se dele.

- Fizeste um óptimo trabalho! – e sorriu. – Agora é a minha vez! – e avançou para a arena mas antes disto, Kai teve tempo de reparar que o braço direito dela encontrava-se bastante vermelho, no mesmo local de que ele sangrava.

Maylene derrotou o seu adversário em minutos. Libertava um tal poder espantoso. Nem fora preciso usar o seu bit-bicho, que Kai sabia que o tinha. Mas todos os golpes que ela sofrera, ele também os tinham sentido.

- E JÁ TEMOS AS EQUIPAS QUE DISPUTARÃO A SEMI-FINAL!

- Hoje foi um dia em cheio! Só emoções! Só combates… Vá lá Jasmus. Diz lá quem são, apesar de toda a gente já os conhecer!

- Temos os BLADEBREAKERS… – palmas estoiraram pelo estádio. – os SETH! – esta equipa não foi muito aplaudida. – os VOLTAIRE… e por fim… os… DEATH BOYS! – o estádio ficou ao rubro. A equipa russa era muito popular! Também pudera… Estavam em Moscovo, a capital Russa.

Tala e os seus companheiros haviam perdido. Fora uma derrota e tal, um autêntico massacre, digamos. E algo dizia que aquilo fora só uma demonstração dos seus poderes.

Kai saiu do estádio. Já era noite! As nuvens cobriam o céu e as estrelas. Não havia muita luz, apenas frio. Viu Maylene a abandonar o estádio também, na companhia do seu avô. Só não entendia o porquê de Voltaire ter escolhido aquela rapariga. Como poderia ele saber que ela era assim tão forte? Viu-os a dirigirem-se para o hotel e ao mesmo tempo só lhe apetecia correr a ir ter com ela e a retê-la nos seus braços. Tinha ciúmes do seu avô, por ele estar no lugar que Kai desejava para si naquele instante. O seu sangue voltara a fervilhar dentro de si, de novo aquele impulso… aquele desejo… Mas desta vez transformara-se numa ambição. Havia de consegui-la!

**Fim do 6º Capítulo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um capítulo dedicado a combates e a umas quantas surpresas. Afinal vou também pôr o Boris ao barulho, só para aumentar o suspense. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari**– Tens toda a razão. Quando estava a escrever até eu mesma estranhei o Kai ficar com os seus colegas, sinceramente não estava à espera disso! (Ai que tontinha! Fui eu mesma que escrevi a Fic! XD). Mas ficar com eles é mais engraçado do que ficar com o zombie do Voltaire! Hihi

**xia-thebladergirl** – O Tyson é mesmo assim! Nem é possível descrevê-lo! Sempre a intervir nos momentos mais importantes para não falar de ser um profissional em intervenções parvas, do género DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mas pronto! O Kai acabou por agradecer-lhe… (Se é que o Kai agradece. Sinceramente não o estou a vê-lo a agradecer!). Parece que o Voltaire tem mesmo um plano! Ele é o tipo de personagem que me delicia, pois faz aumentar a tensão! Mas por outro lado eu detesto é o Boris!

**littledark** – O Tyson devia tirar umas férias para não incomodar e não aparecer nos momentos mais críticos. No final dou-lhe um bilhete de avião! Mas depois ficava sem o gulotão e sem o palhaço para escrever Fics futuras! XD

**Dead Lady** – Alguém me compreende! Hihi Por mim podes mandar 10, 20, 100 Reviews… Venham elas:D

(Maylene enche-se de Happiness) Vocês começam a deixar-me sem palavras ao elogiarem assim tanto esta Fic. Apenas posso dizer que dei o meu melhor e que muito mais ainda está para acontecer! Esperem pelo inesperado!

E agora voltando-me para os restantes leitores que ainda não se mostraram. Vocês estão à espera de quê para deixarem a vossa Review? Não liguem aqui a esta menina, que o sangue está a subir-lhe à cabeça! Continuem a ler e… leiam muito! (que repetitiva ando a tornar-me).


	7. Possuir

**Aviso:** Este capítulo contém Hentai. Não leias se não gostares do género e não leias se não tiveres mais de 16 anos. Ok! Até podem ler, mas eu não me responsabilizo pelo conteúdo aqui explícito. No entanto é um capítulo marcante para o decorrer da história…

**7º Capítulo – Possuir**

Kai fitava o tecto do quarto escuro. Sombras surgiam junto ao grandioso candeeiro cheio de cristais que flutuava bem no centro do tecto do aposento. Parecia que tinha sido ali posto tanto para agradar quem viesse dormir, como para que de noite parecesse algo fantasmagórico. Não se viam os fios que o prendiam ao tecto, apenas os seus diversos vidros que envolviam as lâmpadas apagadas. Mais ninguém se apercebera de tal objecto suspenso no ar. Tyson ressonava bastante alto enquanto Kenny, Ray e Max nem se mexiam nas suas camas, mas dormiam profundamente. Kai sabia-o, tinha sido festa até às tantas da noite por causa da qualificação para a etapa seguinte e tinha sido uma barulheira infernal. Era natural que agora estivessem a dormir tão profundamente.

Kai estava deitado na sua cama ainda por desmanchar e fitava o tecto fixamente, mas não era o candeeiro que estava a ver. Na sua mente pairava um retrato que há muito o andava a incomodar… Sabia que Maylene estava nesse preciso momento do outro lado da parede e que lhe bastaria sair de um quarto e entrar no outro para a encontrar. Não resistiu… Levantou-se e saiu do quarto sem fazer o mais pequeno barulho. Ainda estava vestido e por isso apenas precisou de abrir a porta e fechá-la atrás de si. Mais a porta da suite e apenas uns metros até à porta da suite do lado.

Ali estava ela… Dirigiu a sua mão à maçaneta e surpreendentemente estava aberta. O mais educado seria bater, mas Kai nem cabeça tinha para se lembrar disso. Entrou e à primeira vista não encontrou ninguém no seu interior. Teria Maylene saído ou estaria com mais alguém! Não… Ele não queria pensar nisso, só a ideia de que ela pudesse estar com outro naquele momento o deixava irado. Tinha de descobrir a verdade, ela era demasiado perfeita para uma pessoa como ele, mas mesmo assim queria tê-la custasse o que custasse. Até que por fim lá a avistou… Mesmo junto à varanda! A porta estava aberta e as cortinas ondulavam ao sabor do vento para dentro do vestíbulo.

Aproximou-se da varanda e ali a encontrou mais resplandecente que da última vez. Maylene contemplava, distraidamente, o horizonte escuro, onde não se podia ver nada além de algumas luzes de alguns quartos dos prédios das redondezas, que àquela hora apenas indicavam que algumas crianças se recusava a adormecer. Não ouviu o Kai a aproximar-se e apenas apercebeu-se da presença de alguém porque ouviu o último passo que Kai deu mesmo ao seu lado. Virou-se repentinamente e ficou admirada ao ver o rapaz.

- Kai! – exclamou, mas depois a expressão de espanto da sua cara foi substituída por amuo. – É falta de educação não bater à porta antes de entrar…

- Não preciso de o fazer. – foi a resposta que veio do rapaz.

- Então tens falta de educação… – mas Kai já estava tão próximo dela. Seria aquele momento que ele tanto tinha aguardado? Tocou-lhe nos cabelos e lentamente desceu a sua mão até a camisa de noite que ela vestia. Era a mesma que usara na noite anterior mas naquele momento ainda estava mais bela. Aproximou a sua face da dela, seria agora que a beijaria, mas quando os lábios estavam quase a tocar-se, Maylene afastou-se dele bruscamente.

- Os teus amigos são muito mal-educados! Uns estúpidos é o que são… Até esta hora a fazer uma barulheira insuportável que nem conseguia dormir. Só pancadas na parede, só gritos… horrível! Devia processá-los por não deixarem dormir todo o hotel! E tudo só porque tiveram uma vitória miserável! Não era questão para tanto…

Ela afastou-se dele e começou a retirar-se para dentro do quarto. Estava uma aragem bastante fria e a uma hora tão tardia da noite já devia estar deitada. No dia seguinte continuariam os combates e teriam de ganhar de novo.

- Pensava que tu eras mais do que és Kai! Foste uma completa desilusã… – Kai agarrou-lhe o seu braço, mesmo a tempo de evitar que ela se afastasse mais e puxou-a para si. Sem que ela o esperasse e sem que ele se pudesse conter mais, os lábios dos dois tocaram-se finalmente e numa brusquidão total.

Maylene estupefacta não se mexeu nem manifestou nenhuma intenção de o afastar de si, pelo contrário, fechou o olhos e deixou que aquele beijo também lhe pertencesse, abrindo finalmente os seus lábios para ele. As suas línguas tocaram-se e a rapariga deixou que a língua de Kai entrasse pela sua boca dentro. As mãos do rapaz apertaram-lhe a sua cara para a impedir de se afastar mas nem ela mostrou esse propósito e naquele beijo escaldante, Kai comprovou aquilo que há muito o perturbava… ela também o desejava.

Quando finalmente afastaram as suas faces estavam os dois a arfar e a palpitarem. Já começavam a transpirar e entreolharam-se suplicantes um para o outro. Era como se estivessem a dizer: "Por favor! Dá-me mais do que isto!" e de facto os dois conseguiam ouvir este pensamento proveniente do outro. Desta vez foram os dois que se aproximaram simultaneamente, os seus corpos quentes tocaram-se e as suas línguas trocaram saliva. Maylene foi impulsionada contra a parede enquanto Kai a beijava mais ardentemente e sem a deixar respirar. Tirou-lhe a manta que trazia pelos ombros e atirou-a para o chão, de seguida agarrou-lhe nas alças da camisa para lha tirar também, mas desta vez a rapariga deteve-o. Kai retirou a sua mão sem a deixar de beijar e levou-a para dentro. Conduziu-a até ao quarto e fê-la deitar-se sobre a cama. Os dois entreolharam-se, sabiam que não era o mais correcto, mas agora também já não o conseguiram parar…

Kai tirou o seu lenço e atirou-o para longe, despiu o seu casaco e deixou que este batesse no chão. Maylene sentou-se na cama e abraçou-o. Kai não estava a acreditar que aquilo ia acontecer, que finalmente conseguira satisfazer o seu desejo… agarrou-lhe na cintura e trouxe-a para mais perto de si. Voltou a beijá-la, enquanto corria o fecho da camisa de noite. Fez descair as alças pelos ombros dela até que finalmente consegui despi-la também. Fitou, fascinado, os seios dela. Tinha de facto um corpo de deusa. Sorriu e olhou-a de novo.

Maylene retribuiu-lhe o olhar ao mesmo tempo que as suas mãos tiravam a camisola ao rapaz. Desapertou-lhe o cinto das calças, o que as fez cair. Ela também ardia de ambição e as janelas começam a ficar embaciadas. Kai voltou a fazê-la cair sobre a cama e subiu para cima dela. Levou as mãos aos seus seios e acariciou-os. Levou a sua língua à barriga dela e subiu até chegar ao seu pescoço. Maylene gemeu de prazer. Ela obrigou-o a aproximar-se mais de si também lhe retribui o acto, fazendo deslizar a sua língua da boca do rapaz até ao seu umbigo. Desta vez foi Kai que suspirou de prazer.

Lentamente ele retirou-lhe as cuecas e voltou a beijar-lhe a barriga. Tirou os seus shorts e sentaram-se os dois a entreolharem-se. Queriam falar mas não sabiam o que dizer… Limitaram-se a sorrirem um para o outro e a abraçarem-se de novo. Kai poisou-a de novo na cama e sentou-se em cima dela. Ela olhou-o novamente e esticou-lhe os braços, mostrando que o queria possuir também. Kai deixou que os braços dela o envolvessem de novo, ao mesmo tempo que ela sentia o membro do rapaz a penetrá-la, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais.

- Ahmmmm! Uhmmm!

Kai afastou-se dela e virou-a de costas e de novo percorreu o seu corpo com a boca, enquanto ela aguardava que a boca do rapaz chegasse até à dela. Voltaram-se a abraçar e de novo, ambos os corpos já fervilhando tocaram-se. Ele abriu as pernas dela e de novo recomeçou. Maylene sentiu uma dor enorme trespassá-la, quando o órgão de Kai voltava a tocá-la, e não resistiu a gritar de dor.

- AIIIII!

Mas Kai não parou, nem abrandou, ele também gemia de prazer, ele nunca imaginara sentir tanto prazer e por mais que quisesse já nem consiga afastar-se dela.

As janelas escorriam água em gotas grossas, parecia que chovera no próprio quarto. Era impossível ver para além delas e a noite estava embrenhada no mais completo silêncio à excepção deles os dois, mas apenas era perceptível naquele quarto. Pelo menos, ainda bem que as paredes eram à prova de som!

Os dois atingiram o clímax ao mesmo tempo e Maylene sentiu o líquido que continha a semente de Kai a espalhar-se dentro dela. Kai também sentira o seu líquido quente a sair de dentro dele. Lentamente retirou o seu órgão e caiu em cima dela estoirado e completamente vermelho. Ela também se deixou desfalecer em cima da cama, bastante ofegante.

- Magoei-te? – perguntou Kai saindo de cima dela e deitando-se ao seu lado.

- Foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que alguma vez senti! – respondeu-lhe ela, aninhando-se junto dele. Os seus corpos ainda estavam quentes, o que contrastavam imenso com a temperatura que se viva no exterior. Estavam felizes e parecia que nada os iria separar. Amavam-se e isso era o que importava! Nunca nada se iria entrepor entre o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Ambos adormeceram ao mesmo tempo e agarrados.

Passado pouco tempo estaria a amanhecer e a noite terminaria, mas não para eles os dois.

**Fim do 7º Capítulo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Maylene completamente corada) Okis pessoal! Eu não disse que não tinha jeito para escrever coisas destas! Acho que não consegui passar na prova da Yukix, mas pelo menos tentei! (e é isso que conta, né pessoal?)

Pelo menos reparei que este género não se adapta a mim! Talvez seja boa para escrever suspense mas para cenas eróticas… (Maylene demite-se)

E só um pequeno aparte! EU NÃO SOU A MAYLENE DA HISTÓRIA! (Maylene (EU) ainda fica mais corada, se é que é possível!) As descrições de nós as duas não combinam se repararem! Uffa… (Maylene suspira)

Pelo menos agora as coisas vão acalmar entre estes os dois! Acalmar? (eu disse isto? Isto agora é que vai piorar!)

Muito bem pessoal! A Fic vai começar a entrar na recta final e por isso peço-vos Reviews! Gostava de saber o que vocês esperam que aconteça (será que conseguirão descobrir?)

Agradeço aos que me mandaram Reviews!

**Dead Lady** – Muitas Gracias!

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari** – Desta é que esquentaram de vez! Fazes-me ficar corada com tanto elogio! Mas não precisas de exagerar…

**littledark** – Cópia! Hummmm… Talvez! (cria-se uma aura misteriosa à minha volta) Eu também achei querida esta parte do toque! XD – Espera pelo fim…

**xia-thebladergirl** – Este é um inédito na TV! Boris contra o Voltaire! Quem ganhará? E de facto os Death Boys vão ser mesmo perigosos (realmente, inevitavelmente, infelizmente, e mais uns quantos …mentes XD!)

E continuo à espera das vossas Reviews! Plizzzz!


	8. No Fim da Linha

**8º Capítulo – No Fim da Linha**

- Onde está o Kai? – perguntou o Tyson quando a Hillary se juntou a eles para almoçarem.

- Ele tava era convosco. Como é que querias que eu o visse?

- Ele não dormiu lá no quarto! A sua cama estava ainda feita, nem sequer foi desmanchada. – afirmou o Max.

- Que estranho! E vocês não o viram por ai?

- Não – respondeu o coro dos rapazes todos juntos.

……….

Quando Maylene acordou, reparou que Kai não estava junto de si. Não sentia o calor do seu corpo e uma claridade incomodava-a, não deixando abrir os seus olhos. Assim que se habituou, perscrutou à volta do quarto encontrando Kai num dos cantos. Já se tinha vestido e estava só a ajeitar o seu lenço no pescoço.

- Que horas são?

Ao ouvir a voz da rapariga, ele voltou-se para trás e fitou-a.

- São 11h40! O campeonato vai recomeçar às 14 horas. Apressa-te! – e dizendo isto virou-se e abriu a porta do quarto, mas deteve-se ao ouvir a voz dela novamente.

- Achas que agimos correctamente? Não nos precipitámos demasiado?

Sem se mexer e continuando com a mão e o olhar fixo na maçaneta da porta, Kai respondeu decididamente:

- Não. – e saiu do quarto. Passados segundos, Maylene ouviu a porta da suite a ser fechada também.

……….

- Mas que raio! Nunca mais servem o almoço! – Tyson batia com os talheres na mesa. – Estou esfomeado!

- Mas Tyson! Ainda são 11h50. Ainda nem sequer são horas para o almoço… – Kenny tentou chamar o rapaz à atenção.

- Ficam a noite toda a festejar e depois acordam a estas bonitas horas… – Hillary abanou a cabeça como sinal de desacordo.

- Que querias tu? Que fossemos tomar o pequeno-almoço ao meio-dia? É da forma que junto as duas refeições. – conclui Tyson esfregando as mãos ao ver o garçôn a aproximar-se com uma travessa transportando uma panela.

Ele foi servido e começou a devorar tudo. Os seus companheiros ficaram agoniados só com a atitude dele.

- Kai! – exclamou de repente o Max vendo o colega a aproximar-se. – Por onde é que estiveste?

Kai aproximou-se mas ao ver a figura que Tyson fazia ao comer, deteve-se e mostrou claramente uma expressão de desagrado.

- Pois! O nosso Tyson é assim. – concordou o Ray.

- Vá lá! Senta-te aqui connosco. Quem sabe senão é hoje que te derrot… – Tyson ficou perplexo ao avistar Maylene a vir na direcção deles.

Os outros rapazes voltaram-se também para descobrirem o motivo para fizera o Tyson deixar de comer e espantaram-se ao ver a rapariga.

……….

- E AGORA JÁ SABEMOS QUAIS VÃO SER AS EQUIPAS A ENFRENTAREM-SE!

- Então diz lá porque estamos todos ansiosos.

- Os VOLTAIRE enfrentarão os SETH e os BLADEBREACKERS lutarão contra os DEATH BOYS!

Tyson teria preferido combater com o Kai mas a sorte reservara-lhe a equipa que massacrara os seus amigos, o Tala, o Robert e o Johnny. Ele poderia vingar-se… e também acabar com o Boris de vez e depois poderia ter a sua final com o Kai.

……….

Os Voltaire subiram à arena. Josh seria, de novo, o primeiro a combater. Dirigiu-se ao BeyStadium e deparou-se com o seu adversário dos Seth.

O combate durou bastante tempo, acabando a equipa Voltaire ganhar o primeiro turno por uma unha negra.

- Foste uma desilusão! – disse a Maylene furiosa, assim que acabou o combate.

Josh sentou-se com as mãos e as pernas a tremerem. Nunca esperara que o combate corresse tão mal apesar de ter ganho. Maylene voltou-se para Kai. Seria a vez dele… Ele ergueu-se a avançou para o BeyStadium mas surpreendentemente, a outra equipa fez um desafio.

- E que tal um combate a dois? Quem ganhar segue para a final.

Kai voltou-se para a Maylene que lhe retribuiu o olhar. Até que ponto se conheciam para combaterem juntos? E além disso… Kai sempre lutara sozinho! Mas um pensamento percorreu a mente de ambos: "Vamos conseguir!"

- Estão com medo? – voltou a desafiar a outra equipa.

- Não! – afirmou prontamente o Kai. Já decidira aceitar o desafio. Olhou para a bancada do júri, pois eram eles que tinham de autorizar o combate.

Após uns murmúrios e discussões, o Sr. Dickson levantou-se e anunciou:

- Permitiremos o combate no formato de dois contra dois mas terá de obedecer a algumas regras: 1ª, será equivalente aos dois combates que deveriam ter lugar em condições normais; 2º, será disputado entre os dois elementos da equipa que ainda não combateram e 3ª, a equipa que perder será automaticamente desqualificada.

As duas equipas concordaram e Maylene subiu ao BeyStadium. Tirou o seu Beyblade e foi quando Kai reparou que era o inverso do seu. Era totalmente vermelho e o disco de ataque era azul-escuro. Mesmo no centro tinha um pequeno mostrador com a imagem de um bit-bicho, o qual o rapaz não conseguiu distinguir. Prepararam o lançador e o tirante e… LET IT RIP!

Os dois piões saíram a girar simultaneamente e com a mesma rotação.

- Não posso acreditar! A rotação do pião da May… é igual à do Kai! – surpreendeu-se o Kenny assim que obteve no seu portátil, o gráfico que lhe permitia analisar todos os combates.

- Não pode ser chefe. É impossível que duas pessoas lancem os Beyblades com a mesma rotação. Deve haver algum valor diferente! – ficou perplexo o Tyson.

- Tás a dizer que não estou a ser precisa? – irritou-se a Dizzi. – Até estou a precisar de uma actualização mas daí a ESTAR ERRADA!

Os Bladebreakers estavam sentados nas bancadas a verem o combate decorrer. Kenny analisava a quantidade de energia de Kai à medida que actualizava o respectivo gráfico. Era o que ele mais gostava de fazer; comparar o poder dos seus amigos. Mas agora estava abismado ao iniciar o pela primeira vez o gráfico da rapariga no PC.

Entretanto o combate continuava… Kai e Maylene atacavam em simultâneo e defendiam exactamente na mesma altura. E surpreendentemente, faziam-no em espelho, com a mesma regularidade, com o mesmo poder.

- Impossível! – gritou o Ray. – Eles têm os mesmos movimentos.

Kai não conseguia acreditar no que observava. Desde que lançara o seu Beyblade, experimentara uma sensação nova. Ele conseguia ouvir os pensamentos de Maylene mais nitidamente, conseguia saber o que ela queria, conseguia saber os movimentos que iria utilizar… conseguia…. ouvir o seu coração a bater.

Um movimento para a direita, outro para a esquerda. O pião do Kai foi atingido e quando recuou, o da sua companheira também realizou o mesmo movimento sem sequer ser tocado.

Kai furioso chamou a si todas as forças e atacou.

- Ataca Dranzer!

A rapariga também atacou. Um remoinho de poder elevou-se no ar. Kenny arregalou os olhos para o PC.

- IMPOSSIVÉL!

- Se fosse impossível não estávamos a ver isto chefe! O Kai está no seu melhor!

- Não é isso… Tyson… o poder habitual do Kai duplicou! O gráfico de energia dele rebentou a escala e agora está no dobro!

Tyson, Max, Ray e Hillary ficaram sem reacção. Era impossível o poder de Kai ter duplicado da noite para o dia.

- DU…PLI…COU! – gaguejou o Ray.

- E o da Maylene está igual ao do Kai !

- Não pode! Eles não podem ter o mesmo poder! O Kai não pode dobrar o seu poder assim de repente! – gritou o Tyson atónito e exaltado.

- E continua a subir…

Uma rajada de vento percorreu o estádio. O público teve de se agarrar muito bem aos bancos ou a algo que o permitisse senão eram projectados pelo ar. Dois piões foram atirados pelo ar indo bater em ambas as extremidades do estádio. Só se via fumo, não se conseguia saber quem ganhara.

- E… crack… crack… – Jasmus tossiu. – Os vencedores são os… crack… crack… os… VOLTAIRE!

Tyson levantou-se e os seus amigos imitaram-no. As bancadas aplaudiram freneticamente. Kai e a sua equipa estavam na final!

Um homem encapuçado, escondido entre uma das bancadas mais altas e que assistira a tudo, sorriu sarcasticamente. Voltaire ergueu-se a aplaudiu também.

……….

- Foi excelente Kai! Como é que conseguiste aumentar o teu poder daquele modo?

Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny e Kai caminhavam ao longo do corredor. Os ex-companheiros de Kai tinham vindo dar-lhe os parabéns enquanto o próximo combate era preparado.

- Nós vamos dar cabo dos Death Boys e depois encontramo-nos na final!

Ouviram passos a aproximarem-se na direcção contrária e qual não foi o espanto deles ao verem Boris imponente mesmo ali à frente.

Sentiram o sangue subir à cabeça e uma fúria a disparar e a aumentar. Ali estava o homem que eles tanto odiavam! Perigoso, criminoso e acima de tudo, um homem que o próprio inferno recusara aceitar!

- Boris! – murmurou o Tyson entre dentes. Atrás do homem vinha a sua equipa, os Death Boys.

- Olha quem são eles! Tyson! – sorriu malvadamente. – O ano passado foi o último ano da tua glória. Vais perder já no combate a seguir… e depois só faltará o Kai. – disse sarcasticamente olhando para o Kai. – Vai ser uma vitória fácil!

- Não vais conseguir Boris! – rosnou o Kai fitando-o carrancudo. As pupilas dos olhos do homem dilataram e pareceu a Kai ver uma chama do outro lado. Ele olhava para Kai e sorria ironicamente como se estivesse divertido. Kai sentiu-se explorado por aquele olhar, era como se Boris lhe conseguisse ler os pensamentos e detectasse os sentimentos que tanto trabalho tinha a ocultar. Já não suportava aquela invasão, estava prestes a desviar a sua face mas Boris antecipou-se, pois olhou para trás do rapaz onde fixou o olhar com um fascínio que parecia que lhe iam saltar das órbitas. Kai virou-se para trás, tentando descobrir o que tanto atraíra a atenção do delinquente. Mesmo atrás dele vinha Maylene acompanhada de Josh. Parou ao reparar que o homem olhava para ela e retribui-lhe o olhar.

O olhar dele voltou a brilhar e saltou da rapariga para o Kai e deste para ela novamente.

- Quem diria que o Kai arranjaria uma namorada! – sorriu cinicamente.

Kai sentiu fúria de novo a invadi-lo e precipitou-se em direcção a Boris, mas foi detido pela Maylene que lhe agarrou no ombro, aproximou-se do seu ouvido e murmurou-lhe:

- Acalma-te! Não o deixes afectar-te. – e largando-o aproximou-se do homem. – E o que o senhor tem haver com isso? – perguntou firmemente, olhando-o nos olhos. – Meta-se na sua vida…

Ray impediu-a de que se aproximar mais.

- Não te aproximes dele! O Boris é um criminoso… Pára Maylene! Não vale a pena… – mas Boris não prestou atenção a mais nada. Maylene! Ao ouvir este nome, se já era possível ver os seus olhos a flamejarem, agora até emitiam fagulhas. O seu ar de satisfação… parecia que lhe saíra o Euromilhões… Desta vez não fitou a rapariga, desta vez fulminou-a com o olhar, o que a fez recuar. Passou o seu olhar dela para Kai e continuou o seu caminho, com os seus rapazes atrás. Acabara de confirmar algo que lhe abrira a porta da vitória. Acabara de perceber algo que mudaria a vida de muitos, especialmente de Kai e Maylene.

……….

Tyson entrou no BeyStadium. Ia combater contra o capitão da equipa adversária. Subiu à arena e preparou o seu Beyblade. Atirou-o quando a contagem decrescente acabou e lançou o seu Dragoon com toda a força. Tinha de ganhar, não podia deixar Boris avançar com os seus planos e tinha de defender o título.

Kai, sentado nas bancadas ergueu-se, Maylene sentada ao seu lado levantou-se também, Max junto da arena também o fez, Ray e Kenny abriram as bocas e Hillary gritou.

Um pião rolou pelo chão completamente desfeito, apenas o bit-bicho permanecia intacto. Tyson atirou-se para o chão de joelhos e levou as mãos à cabeça. Fora completamente derrotado.

**Fim do 8º Capítulo**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peço desculpa pelo atraso mas desta vez, não consegui postar o capítulo antes e… confesso que quis mesmo aumentar o suspense, mas agora acho que está no limite. Não vos faço esperar mais, porque a Fic começa mesmo a terminar.

Mas devo confessar que este capítulo até me deu um gostinho a escrever, especial a última parte! Agora é que o Tyson teve o que merecia por todas as derrotas que provocou no MEU Kai! Desta vez será o Kai sozinho na final, mas estará realmente sozinho? Os próximos dois capítulos serão os últimos e antecipando um pouco as coisas, o próximo capítulo será o mais marcante e o último capítulo será a tragédia final… (para quem ainda não reparou, esta Fic está classificada como "Romance/Tragédia".

Mais não vos irei dizer porque senão vocês descobrem tudo antes do final. Brevemente saberão a espécie de relação que o Kai e a Maylene têm e como é que a irão superar. E quanto ao malvado do Boris, será que é desta vez que ele vai provocar estragos maiores ou sairá ileso?

Agradeço àqueles que leram o capítulo anterior, pois assim poderão compreender melhor os sentimentos presentes no próximo capítulo.

**xia-thebladergirl** – Desta vez não te irei processar, pois afinal eu sempre te autorizei a leres o capítulo anterior. Realmente a relação deles é um pouco estranha, mas também como é que se poderia envolver o Kai numa relação, se esta não fosse estranha? Só o simples facto de Kai começar a amar é estranho por si…

**Dead Lady** – Fico feliz que tenhas gostado! O capítulo anterior foi curtinho e talvez não tenha ficado tão excelente tal como eu queria, mas se tivesse ficado desse modo então o Hentai ficaria demasiado forte e isto afastaria muitos dos meus leitores, que eu tanto agradeço.

Bem pessoal, ainda aguardo Reviews do capítulo anterior já que foram poucas a que recebi, mas no caso de quem se recusou a ler o Hentai, poderá continuar a ler a partir deste capítulo, porque tudo volta à normalidade.

Agora que Kai começou a amar, haverá mais um obstáculo. Descubram-no no próximo capítulo, aquele que será mais marcante!

Jokax e espero pelas vossas Reviews!


	9. Sacrilégio

**9º Capítulo – Sacrilégio**

Pum!

A porta do quarto da suite do hotel bateu com um tremendo estrondo.

- Tem calma Tyson! Não podias fazer nada!

- Como te atreves a dizer isso Max! – Tyson aproximou-se do amigo e deu-lhe um murro bem no centro da bochecha do rapaz. Max caiu no chão desamparado enquanto Tyson precipitava-se de novo sobre ele. Ray deteve-o, segurando-lhe no braço.

- Acalma-te aí pá! Que merda é esta? Agora nós não pagamos!

Tyson ergueu a sua mão livre e dirigiu-a para o seu companheiro mas falhou o golpe.

- Tyson! Pára com isso! Ninguém teve culpa! Eles eram fortes demais! – gritou o Kenny já aflito com a reacção do amigo e bastante receoso. Tyson dirigiu-lhe um olhar cheio de raiva e Kenny recuou, mas Tyson limitou-se a cair de joelhos no chão a chorar.

Lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto e molharam-lhe a face das mãos. Vagarosamente escorreram pelos dedos, alcançando finalmente o grande tapete que se estendia por todo o pavimento.

- A culpa foi minha! Eu era o campeão! Eu devia ter ganho… mas falhei… perdi tudo… O Boris venceu! Como pude ser tão estúpido!

Kenny comoveu-se… Hillary aproximou-se dele e envolveu-o num abraço. Ray ajudou Max a levantar-se e depois fitaram o Tyson bastante horrorizados com a atitude dele. Até Kai e Maylene sentiam pena do rapaz.

- Ó Tyson… – suspirou a Hillary. – Ainda não tudo está perdido… Falta o Kai…

Tyson levantou-se num impulso, atirando a Hillary para o chão e dirigiu-se até ao Kai. Agarrou-o pela gola da camisola e puxou-o para si, com um ar ameaçador e disse entre dentes:

- Vais ganhar Kai! Vais vingar-nos e acabar com o cabrão do Boris… Só restas tu! Não te atrevas a perder…

Maylene era capaz de jurar que sentia a força com que o rapaz agarrava o outro. Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou em direcção a eles mas nesse mesmo instante a porta abriu-se e entrou o Sr. Dickson.

- Basta Tyson! Já não há nada a fazer! Já saíram as regras da final.

Tyson largou o Kai e fitou o velho homem ainda com os seus olhos inchados. Todos aguardavam pacientemente o comunicado.

- A final vai ser à melhor de três. Vai-se realizar um combate por dia e ganhará a equipa que vencer dois dos três combates. Agora preciso de saber por que ordem vocês irão participar? – esta pergunta foi dirigida à Maylene por ser a capitã da equipa. – É necessário estabelecer já os combates.

A rapariga olhou para o Kai e depois para Josh, analisando a situação e depois de pensar durante uns momentos declarou:

- O Josh irá em primeiro lugar e eu em segundo… – olhou para o Kai. – O Kai será o último!

Todos olharam para ela espantados com a escolha e até iam a abrir a boca mas o velho homem adiantou-se.

- Não é válida a distribuição. Segundo as regras, ambos os capitães das equipas terão de se defrontar e o capitão da equipa adversária já está inscrito no último round. Logo serás tu que vais em último…

- Então altera-se a equipa! – declarou firmemente. – O Kai passa a ser o capitão, afinal… ele é que é o neto do senhor Voltaire! – os seus olhos pareciam ao mesmo tempo revoltados e determinados. Era isto que ela queria e ia fazê-lo, passar o título de capitão para o Kai.

- Muito bem! Isso já é possível. Assim o farei.

Kai olhou-a curioso. Porquê aquela decisão tão precipitada? Porquê aquela mudança? Mas ela limitou-se a dirigir-se até à porta da suite e abri-la.

- Josh! Kai! Quero-vos no meu quarto! – e saiu. Josh seguiu-a imediatamente enquanto Kai se voltou para Tyson. O amigo estava num péssimo estado. Tinham acabado as esperanças! Aquele combate tão esperado já não seria possível de se realizar. Kai estava na final e Tyson não. Como era isto possível? Kai virou-se para a porta e começou a caminhar mas o seu pulso foi agarrado pelo companheiro, obrigando-o a voltar-se para trás e a olhar para os olhos do rapaz que estavam mesmo em frente dele.

- Vais ganhar, não vais Kai? Não nos deixarás ficar mal! Vais derrotar o Boris!

- Sim! – foi a resposta rouca do rapaz que libertando-se, saiu da suite.

……….

Após falarem de possíveis estratégias para o combate do dia seguinte, Josh retirou-se do quarto de Maylene. A porta fechou-se mas Kai continuou imóvel e em pé, junto ao sofá onde a rapariga estava sentada.

- Tenho a certeza que vamos ganhar! – sorriu ela levantando-se e aproximando-se do rapaz. Agora que estavam sós, voltavam a sentir aquela atracção um pelo outro. Maylene tocou na camisola de Kai escondida atrás do casaco enquanto este tocou-lhe na face.

- Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isto Kai! – mas o rapaz já aproximava a sua boca da dela. – Acho que não devíamos… – os seus lábios estavam quase a tocarem-se quando surpreendentemente Kai recuou, deixando-a admiradíssima.

- Tens razão. Nunca devia ter acontecido nada entre nós! – ele também tivera essa sensação. Controlando o seu desejo afastou-se dela e saiu do quarto.

……….

- E AGORA VAI COMEÇAR A FINAL! OS VOLTAIRE CONTRA OS DEATH BOYS! E O PRIMEIRO COMBATE DE HOJE É ENTRE O JOSH E O CHESTER!

Ambos os combatentes subiram ao BeyStadium. Prepararam os seus lançadores e…

- LET IT RIP!

O combate durou menos de dois minutos, ao final deste tempo o Beyblade de Josh estava estilhaçado no meio do chão.

- E OS DEATH BOYS VENCEM O PRIMEIRO ROUND!

- O que lhes dá uma vantagem!

Uma figura ergueu-se da bancada. Tirou o capuz que a ocultava e sorriu maliciosamente. Boris estava radiante com a sua primeira vitória mas sabia que seria mais difícil vencer a Maylene e o Kai, mas nem isso o incomodava. Tinha um plano… mais concretamente, ele detinha a chave da vitória. Sabia o que iria fazer e que por sinal não ia ser nada bom, pois sorriu com uma tal emoção que a sua cara encheu-se toda de rugas.

……….

- A energia deles é incrível! Não sei como conseguiremos vencer tanto poder…

- Mas podes fazer algo chefe? – perguntou o Max espreitando para a Dizzi. Estavam de novo na suite do hotel e o Kai e a Maylene encontravam-se lá também. Josh não estava presente. Após o combate, tivera de ficar internado no hospital devido à gravidade dos ferimentos que recebera.

- Com o gráfico que obtive no último combate, posso adaptar os Beyblades mas não sei se será suficiente! Se o Kai e a Maylene combatessem juntos como no último combate talvez tivéssemos hipóteses. Eles os dois superaram qualquer escala estabelecida.

- Até me senti tonta com tanto poder. – anunciou a Dizzi. – Ai! Ninguém me liga…

- Eles terão de usar todas as suas forças… – ao dizer isto Kenny olhou directamente para o Kai, que retirou o Beyblade do bolso e aproximando-se dele estendeu-lho. – Vou reconfigurar os anéis de defesa e de ataque e ver o que posso fazer com o resto. Também podias deixar-me o teu Beyblade Maylene? – perguntou corando ao mesmo tempo que olhava para a rapariga.

Maylene fitou o Kai. Era do Beyblade dela que falavam! Mas se Kai confiava naqueles rapazes, talvez ela também pudesse confiar. E além disso tinham de vencer o Boris… Ela levantou-se e colocou o seu pião em cima da mesa, mesmo ao lado da Dizzi, mas tendo o cuidado de retirar a pequena peça que alojava o seu bit-bicho.

- Vou confiar em ti! Aquele homem tinha mesmo mau aspecto. Não gostei nada dele! Vamos vencê-lo… – e dizendo isto dirigiu-se para a porta, abriu-a e saiu.

Kai olhou a porta, pensando ardentemente em segui-la. Era isso que lhe mandava o seu coração! Virou-se para os amigos que estavam espantados com as semelhanças entre ambos os piões e já nem notavam a sua presença.

- Não posso acreditar! São iguais… A única coisa que muda é o anel de ataque e de defesa… – exclamava o Max.

- E as cores também estão invertidas! – acrescentava o Ray perplexo.

Mas Kai não os ouvia, dirigiu-se para a porta e abriu-a.

- Onde vais Kai? – perguntou o Tyson encarando-o. – Devias descansar um pouco!

- Vou apanhar um pouco de ar! – respondeu sem hesitar e saiu da suite.

Os passos dele não o conduziram à rua nem coisa parecida. Levaram-no até à porta da suite da Maylene. Parou diante dela, com o seu sangue a fervilhar novamente. O impulso voltara a despertar de novo. Abriu a porta sem se incomodar em bater e entrou, fechando-a atrás de si. Avistou a rapariga junto do sofá a começar a despir-se. Estava a tentar tirar o seu top quando ouviu a porta a bater e virou-se.

- Kai! Que fazes aqui?

Sem dar qualquer resposta, o rapaz trancou a porta e retirou a chave que a colocou em cima da mesa mais próxima, avançou na direcção dela e apertando-lhe a sua face entre as suas mãos, beijou-a freneticamente. Surpresa com tanta rapidez, não pode fazer nada sem ser deixar os seus lábios tocarem-se. De seguida, as mãos de Kai desceram-lhe até ao pescoço, virando pelas suas costas e começando a desapertar-lhe o top. Rapidamente tirou-lhe a peça de roupa, deixando-a com o soutien. Maylene afastou a sua boca da dele e olhou-o tristemente.

- Não o devíamos fazer Kai! Sinto que vai correr tudo mal! Que algo nos vai separar…

- O que poderá acontecer? – perguntou-lhe ele mas não a deixou responder porque de novo a beijou exaltadamente. Ele também tivera essa sensação mas o seu desejo era muito maior.

Maylene deixou-se levar também pela mesma paixão e lentamente retirou o lenço do pescoço de Kai, o qual caiu no chão aos seus pés. Seguidamente despiu-lhe o casaco e tirou-lhe a camisola, ficando a olhar para os músculos daquele que mais amava na face da terra.

Kai fitou-a durante mais um momento, antes de lhe despir o soutien e começar a escorregar com as suas mãos até à sai dela. O sangue escaldava e eles já não conseguiam parar com aquela excitação. Ele arrastou-a até ao quarto e deitou-a na cama. Tirou-lhe a saia, despiu as suas calças e de novo voltou a beijá-la. Nada o podia deter… nem Voltaire… nem Boris…

……….

Quando Maylene acordou, sentiu-se quente, estava com a sua cabeça em cima do peito de Kai e conseguia ouvir o seu coração a bater. Moveu a sua cabeça para tentar vê-lo e notou que ele olhava distraidamente para o tecto enquanto a sua mão ainda envolvia os seus ombros despidos.

Uma claridade entrava pela janela e iluminava todo o quarto. As sombras davam lugar à luz, parecia ser um óptimo dia para um excelente combate.

- Não o devíamos ter voltado a fazer! Tenho um mau pressentimento para hoje!

Kai sabia-o… ele também o sentia…

Levantou-se da cama, vestiu-se, enquanto ela ainda ficou mais um pouco tapada pelos cobertores. Mas enquanto o rapaz foi buscar o seu lenço, também se levantou e vestiu-se. Quando terminaram de se vestir entreolharam-se. Tinha sido mais uma noite maravilhosa, mas nada podia fazer desaparecer a sensação que aquele dia seria trágico.

……….

Caminharam pelo corredor do estádio, onde tudo seria decidido neste combate. Ou podiam ter uma oportunidade para ganhar ou simplesmente poderiam perder tudo. Seguravam os seus Beyblades que Kenny reformulara. Eram a última esperança. Ouviram passos caminharem em sentido contrário e depararam-se mais uma vez com Boris…

O homem sorriu-lhes sarcasticamente, o brilho dos seus olhos mostrava que procurara por eles. Chegara o momento de pôr o seu plano em acção. Tinha de garantir a vitória da sua equipa e nunca algum deles poderia vencer. Mas se aquilo que ele queria era encontra-se com eles, disfarçou muito bem:

- Olha quem são eles! O Kai e a sua namorada… – Kai reagiu nervosamente, mostrando-se desconfortável mas que Boris ignorou. - … a Maylene! Ela é muito bonita não é Kai? Uma rapariga perfeita… Maylene! Quem te deu esse nome?

A rapariga fitou-o impaciente. Aquele homem deixava-a esquisita, nem sabia definir.

- Não sei!

- Não? – os olhos de Boris brilharam ainda mais. – Então deixa-me avivar-te a memória. Não terá sido o homem que te levou para o orfanato?

Maylene arregalou os olhos e fechou a sua mão envolta ao Beyblade com força.

- Como é que sabe isso?

- Nada… Nada… Achei piada ao nome… É tão… tão… inocente! Vá lá rapazes, vamos directos ao assunto! Não me digam que ainda não se aperceberam?

O nervosismo entre ambos aumentou consideravelmente. Kai fitou-o com uma vontade de o estrangular.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Vá lá Kai, todas essas vossas semelhanças… o mesmo poder! O mesmo espírito! A mesma personalidade… as mesmas sensações! Não digam que nunca sentiram o coração um do outro a bater mesmo estando a milhas de distância, que nunca sentiram na vossa pele, os ferimentos que o outro sofria, que…

Kai atirou-se a Boris e pregou-lhe um murro mesmo no meio da sua cara partindo-lhe o nariz! Mas o homem, que possuía ainda mais força empurrou-o para trás fazendo-o bater contra a parede com bastante violência.

- Cuidado com o que fazes meu rapaz! Aquilo foi um incidente! Fui eu que te dei a vida quando não a tinhas…

(FLASH BACK)

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Calma! Só mais um pouco… Precisas de fazer mais força!

- NÃOOOO CONSIGOO! AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Ó não! Tragam oxigénio! E necessário que ela se aguente mais um pouco! Não pudemos perdê-lo assim!

- AIIIIII!

- Isso mesmo! Aqui está ele…

Uma pequena cabecinha surgiu e assim que ela foi liberta, todo o corpo de um pequeno bebé foi expelido duma só vez! A pobre mulher abafou os seus gritos mas havia algo de errado! O bebé não chorava!

- Ele não respira!

- Tragam o oxigénio! Precisamos de oxigénio para o rapaz!

(FIM DO FLASH BACK)

- Quem diria! Nunca tinha entrado uma mulher na Abadia, mas naquele dia entraram logo duas! Duas raparigas que tive de assistir… Mas consegui livrar-me delas facilmente!

Maylene afastou-se dele, tremendo. Juntou-se a Kai ainda estendido no chão e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, amparando e ajudando-o a levantar-se. Algo dizia-lhe que não queira saber o que ela fizera às duas raparigas!

- Uma foi um problema fácil de resolver! Uma ficou tão estoirada que faleceu logo de seguida a ter o seu filho. E quanto à outra… – os seus olhos ficam vermelhos. – Bastou metê-la num… orfanato! Já agora, vocês querem saber uma coisa? – não esperou pela resposta, pois eles fitavam-no boquiabertos. – Não gostariam de saber quem é o mais velho? Muito bem! És tu… Maylene! Tu nasceste primeiro!

O sangue gelou, o coração deixou de bater durante segundos. Ambos os rapazes se largaram mutuamente, ao mesmo tempo que entravam em choque! Arregalaram os olhos e não conseguiram ver mais nada à sua frente.

(FLASH BACK)

- AIIIIIIIIIIIII! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Vá lá! Tu consegues, o bebé já se começa a ver!

Uma cabecita delgada foi puxada pelas mãos de Boris. O seu corpo foi amparado enquanto, um pequeno ser humano cheio de sangue surgia pela primeira vez neste mundo.

- Mas… Não pode ser! Uma rapariga! O senhor Voltaire não vai gostar nada disto!

- Espere senhor Boris! Algo não está bem!

A mulher ainda se contorcia com dores e estava muito agitada. O homem aproximou-se dela e espantou-se ao ver o que se passava.

- Vai nascer outra criança! Preparem-se!

……….

- O senhor Voltaire vai ficar satisfeito! Não consegui salvar a vida da sua filha, mas isto também não importa. Ele nem notará pela sua falta agora que tem o neto que sempre quisera! Mas agora… – olhou para um pequeno bebé em cima da mesa que nascera primeiro. – o que irei fazer contigo?

(FIM DO FLASH BACK)

Eles não podiam acreditar! Agora percebiam o porquê daquelas sensações todas! O porquê de tudo! O pecado que tinham cometido! O sacrilégio…

Amavam-se mais que tudo no mundo e… eram irmãos! Irmãos gémeos!

Boris desapareceu pelo corredor, deixando-os ali ainda sem reacção. Ia sorridente e muito orgulhoso de si! Acabara de ter a certeza que vencera a batalha!

……….

Maylene entrou na arena de combate. Ela e Kai haviam percorrido o resto do caminho, afastados um do outro sem sequer se conseguirem enfrentar. Não se haviam voltado tocar, aliás, o mero pensamento do toque abalava-os ainda mais. Entraram no estádio… pareciam acabados de sair de um funeral. Assim que ficaram à vista de todos, foram aplaudidos, aplausos esses que foram ignorados. Sem trocarem qualquer palavra, nem de boa sorte, Maylene avançou até ao BeyStadium, do outro lado o seu adversário aguardava-a bastante orgulhoso e exibindo um ar de felicidade, parecia que já tinha ganho o combate.

- Bem! Isto vai ser rápido! A Maylene está abalada tão psicologicamente que não irá conseguir concentrar-se, nem o Kai a poderá ajudar com aquele jogo psicológico que só os gémeos o conseguem fazer! Uma vitória fácil! – pensou Boris assistindo ao combate na sua bancada bem lá no alto, em lugar optimamente escolhido para poder avaliar todo o combate. – Nunca pensei que eles pudessem se vir a encontrar, muito menos nestas circunstâncias, mas o que foi feito está feito e agora terão de acartar com o pecado cometido…

Boris conseguia ver perfeitamente que eles se haviam relacionado de mais. Afinal tinha sido Boris a treinar o Kai durante uma boa pare da sua vida, quando ainda era criança e antes de sofrer um acidente que o retiraria da Abadia. Podia ver até mesmo pela reacção deles, que haviam ido longe demais!

Maylene retirou o seu Beyblade e preparou-o. A contagem decrescente ouviu-se e dois piões aterraram a rodar na arena.

- Não pode ser! – a rotação do pião da Maylene é muito inferior ao que tinha previsto! Assim não conseguirá ganhar!

- Mas chefe, com as alterações que fizemos no seu Beyblade, como pode isto ser? – perguntou o Max começando a ficar nervoso.

- Não entend! Era para estar tudo certo… era para girar a uma velocidade dez vezes superior… era para libertar maior poder… o gráfico desceu para os valores mínimos! Ela vai PERDER!

- NÃO! – disseram em coro.

E de facto Maylene sofria golpes atrás de golpes. Era projectada para trás, assim como o seu Beyblade, sofria imensos ferimentos provocados pela rajada de ar libertada pelo pião inimigo. Num dos golpes foi completamente atirada para o chão e o seu braço sofrer um corte bastante profundo. Kai sentado no banco sentiu o seu braço explodir de dor e ficar completamente vermelho. Era impossível ela levantar-se com uma dor assim tão forte e com o seu braço sangrando e fazendo uma grande poça, manchando o chão. Se ele sentia a dor já com uma elevada intensidade, então nem queria pensar como ela a estava a aguentar.

Mas se era impossível levantar-se, então o impossível aconteceu, pois Maylene ergueu-se e prosseguiu o combate.

Irmãos! Tinham cometido a maior loucura de todas, um dos maiores pecados condenado pelo céu, o sacrilégio do amor! Mas que culpa tinham em se amarem? Eles não sabiam a sua verdadeira natureza! Não sabiam de nada! Eram apenas dois humanos que se amavam, um amor carnal! A culpa era toda de Boris! Se ele nunca os tivesse separado…

- Acalma-te! Tu consegues… – a voz de Kai foi a única coisa que ela ouviu no meio da agitação do estádio. – Ele não pode vencer… Tens de derrotá-lo! Não tivemos culpa de nada! A culpa é dele…

- Não tivemos culpa? – repetiu fitando o seu Beyblade quase a parar, mas sabia que Kai responderia, até já conseguia ouvir essa resposta mesmo antes de ser dada.

- Não! Temos de fazê-lo pagar por tudo! Tens de vencer porque… ÉS DO MEU SANGUE! – e gritando estas palavras, as lágrimas escorreram pela face de Kai. A sua vida fora desfeita apenas num segundo, com uma única palavra! Irmãos!

Maylene voltou a si, foi invadida por uma raiva e só se ouviu o Kenny gritar: - O PODER REGRESSOU!

Kai aproximou-se o mais que pôde dela. Não podia entrar no BeyStadium senão ela era desqualificada, mas aproximou-se o suficiente para que a rapariga conseguisse perceber que ele estava com ela.

Chamou a si todas as suas últimas forças e libertou o seu bit-bicho. Uma Fénix prateada ergueu-se no ar majestosa, magnífica e bela. Muito parecida com a do Kai, mas esta era de gelo. Atacou… Boris gritou:

- NÃO PODE SER!

Um pião congelou no ar e caiu fora da arena imobilizado como uma pedra de gelo. O outro pião que ficara na arena, de onde saíra a Fénix prateada abrandou e deixou de girar. Maylene caiu desamparada no chão, sangrando de várias feridas que sofrera. Kai correu até ela e levantou-a.

- Maylene! Maylene!

Ela não respondeu. Estava inconsciente, o seu cabelo estava solto e emaranhado, os elásticos que o prendiam em dois totós tinham-se quebrado. Kai ergueu-a nos seus braços e levou-a até à maca que se aproximava para a socorrer. A última coisa que se apercebeu foi de um forte aplauso do público e de ouvir um dos comentadores gritar:

- OS VOLTAIRE EMPATARAM!

**Fim do 9º Capítulo**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E finalmente aqui está o tão esperado capítulo! Aquele que vos disse que iria deixar muitas bocas abertas! Espero que o tenha conseguido! O último capítulo aproxima-se e agora só falta o combate do Kai! Mas ainda resta uma pequena surpresa que vocês não iram querer perder e depois de tudo, são capazes de ter vontade de me atirar com algo, mas paciência! Já sabem que se ferirem a escritora, não poderei escrever mais Fics do género!

Alguns poderão pensar que este capítulo foi um pouco estranho, até porque são só os irmãos gémeos verdadeiros que têm este tipo de sensações, mas mesmo assim eu acredito que existe algo que ligue quaisquer gémeos e tive de salientar isto para que pudesse ter um impulso maior!

Espero que tenham gostado!

E agora os agradecimentos:

**littledark** – Aqui tens a resposta ao facto de eles sentirem tudo simultaneamente! Não é necessariamente uma espécie de cópia, mas é algo muito pior! Espero que tenhas gostado mais deste capítulo! E obrigado por tudo kida! Pela atenção que me tens dado!

**Dead Lady** – E o penúltimo capítulo está finalmente aqui! Espero que tenha causado o impacto que queria! Este foi um dos capítulos que me deu mais gozo escrever e ao mesmo tempo foi um dos mais complicados! Será que a curiosidade foi morta ou ainda aumentou?

**xia-thebladergirl** – Agora descobriste o que ia na cabeça do Boris quando começou a olhar para o Kai e para a Maylene! Tão malvado que ele é! Merece mesmo ir para o Inferno! Mas o perigo dos Death Boys ainda não desapareceu… eu diria mesmo, acabou de aumentar! Agora é que o Boris se irá querer vingar mais do que tudo!

E agora queria deixar um pequeno comunicado!

Onde paras tu **Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari**? Já estou sentindo a falta das tuas Reviews!

Bem e agora para terminar, digam lá se não tenho cá uma imaginação! XD

Aguardo pelas Reviews! E incentivem-me para postar o mais rapidamente o último capítulo!


	10. E Depois do Adeus

**10º Capítulo – E Depois do Adeus…**

Maylene teve de tratar das suas feridas no hospital. Os Bladebreakers ainda não acreditavam naquela vitória tão repentina. Voltaire ficara orgulhoso e quanto a Boris… simplesmente arrancara uns quantos cabelos. Aquilo não estava nos seus planos! Àquela hora já devia ter a vitória. Não ia falhar desta vez, passara três anos para a conseguir e agora não a ia voltar a perder. Retirou-se com o capitão da sua equipa, o seu melhor jogador e ninguém sabe o que lhe fez, pois mesmo na final, este jogador apresentou-se em arena com um aspecto que assustava até o próprio medo.

Ninguém viu Kai depois do combate de Maylene. Kenny procurou-o para actualizar o seu Beyblade com os novos dados que obtivera do último combate mas não o voltou a ver.

Onde estaria Kai? Uma pergunta que só eu saberei responder… Kai regressou às ruínas da Abadia que fora confiscada há três anos por ter sido denunciado que ali ocorriam experiências mutantes em seres humanos. Ai como ele amava aquela rapariga mesmo depois de saber que era sua irmã! Saberia o seu avô disso? Teria sido um plano arquitectado por ele também? E agora o que seria deles os dois? Como poderiam viver com este pecado e com esta vergonha?

Kai apresentou-se na arena de combate no dia seguinte, onde todos o aguardavam. Tyson desceu a correr do seu lugar e veio ter com ele antes de entrar no BeyStadium.

- Kai!

Kai deteve-se e virou-se para trás.

- Onde estiveste meu? Procuramos-te por todo o lado! O Kenny queria arranjar o teu pião…

- Já não é preciso! A Maylene combateu com o dela naquele estado e ganhou, porque não haverei de fazer o mesmo?

- Porque o Boris deve ter melhorado o seu concorrente, não achas! Tu sabes como é que ele é…

Boris fitava-os do outro lado do BeyStadium. Estava junto do seu jogador e sorria astuciosamente. Desta vez tinha a vitória garantida.

Ray, Max, Kenny e Hillary juntaram-se a Tyson e a Kai.

- Nós sabemos que és capaz! – motivou o Max.

- Isso mesmo! Vês… Aqui estás tu na final e eu… Tens a tua oportunidade para conquistares o título de campeão mundial Kai! Força meu… Vence aquele monstro e mostra que nós somos os melhores! Mostra que és um Bladebreaker de alma e coração… mostra que és um vencedor… Nós estaremos contigo… amigo! – Tyson estendeu a sua mão a Kai, que lhe sorriu e a apertou. Eles eram os seus amigos e companheiros. Sempre ali quando ele mais precisava, sempre do seu lado quando ele não estava do lado deles, sempre a insistirem em não saírem do seu lado quando ele teimava que queria estar sozinho, sempre apoiando-o quando não encontrava apoio em mais lado nenhum…

- Não entendo! Tantas cerimónias para quê? Vais perder Kai, nada pode alterar o destino… essa culpa que vergonha que sentes dentro de ti vai-te destruir agora!

- Não lhe ligues meu! Não estamos contigo e…

- TU VAIS GANHAR!

Kai foi abraçado pelos seus melhores amigos neste mundo. Foi uma das melhores sensações que sentiu à face da terra. Tinha percorrido um longo caminho para chegar ali e sentir-se completo. Tinha amigos que o aceitavam tal como era, que nunca desistiam dele, mesmo quando ele se recusara a ajudá-los. Afinal a amizade era assim mesmo… dar sem esperar nada de volta, entender o outro mesmo que ele não o retribuísse, depositar confiança mesmo que não a merecesse, pois só assim é que um dia poderia abrir os olhos e olhar em redor vendo aquilo que tinham feito por ele. E este momento chegara para Kai, sentia que podia ganhar, que finalmente atingira o auge da sua vida, se ao menos a Maylene estivesse com ele naquele momento.

Se foi um sonho, uma visão ou realidade, não se chegou a aperceber. Assim que foi liberto pelos seus amigos, vislumbrou a Maylene à sua frente. Tinha o seu corpo massacrado do combate que travara, o corte do seu braço já fora fechado e estava envolto em ligaduras. Aproximou-se dele lentamente e com bastante dificuldade. Quando chegou ao pé dele fitou-o nos olhos e sorriu-lhe. Mesmo agora, ela ainda era a rapariga mais bonita do mundo. Aquela e a única que Kai alguma vez amara… A única que o tinha feito sentir!

- Obrigado por tudo… Kai… Vim para te dar a mesma força que me deste ontem! Vim para… – o rapaz levou a sua mão à boca dela para a impedir de acabar a frase. Fechou os olhos e só retirou a sua mão para a beijá-la mais uma vez! Seria a última vez que a beijaria no mundo e queria provar a todos, pelo menos uma vida na vida, que amava alguém. Vencera o medo, a angústia, a culpa e a vergonha que o tinham obrigado a suportar.

Boris não acreditou no que viu. Nunca esperara por aquilo. Como é que Kai se atrevia a beijá-la agora que sabia quem eram? Como é que ele se atrevia a beijar a sua própria irmã?

Tinham culpa? Sim! É claro que tinham e agora ele não queria ignorar esse facto. Tinham tido aquela sensação de tragédia logo após o primeiro contacto. Todas as noites que tinham passado juntos, o pecado cometido… Mas agora já não podiam voltar atrás! E o que mudariam daqui para a frente? Apenas restava uma dúvida! Saberia o Voltaire deste facto? Kai achava que não e a Maylene pensava que sim! Fora aquele homem que afinal era o seu avô e que a adoptara e insistira tanto para que ela seduzisse o neto. A missão fora cumprida, mas agora já nem ela queria saber disso. Era o toque do seu irmão que a fazia sentir-se melhor do que nunca. Sentia que junto dele poderia superar qualquer obstáculo à face da terra e apesar do seu amor já não ser permitido, ao menos queira ficar com ele para sempre.

Os lábios dos dois afastaram-se e olharam-se mais uma vez, antes de Kai a lagar e entrar na arena de combate.

3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!

-"Eu sei que vais conseguir! Meu irmão! Meu amor!" – pensou Maylene desequilibrando-se pela falta de força que acabar de sentir. Ray segurou-a mesmo a tempo e amparou-a para que pudesse assistir ao combate. Eles não queriam sair dali, queriam estar o mais perto possível do seu amigo, para lhe darem todo o apoio que precisava.

O Beyblade de Kai rolou pela arena, foi muitas vezes atirado pelo ar, sofreu imensos ataques quase fatais, abrandou várias vezes. Kai foi projectado para trás inúmeras vezes, foi atirado ao chão, foi ferido, esgotara as suas forças, mas não desistira.

- KAI!

- Estava defronte ao seu adversário! Apenas tinha de o vencer para que tudo acabasse. Sentiu a força dos seus amigos a pulsar-lhe nas veias, sentiu o poder da sua irmã dentro dele e que o completava pela primeira vez no mundo… Era aquilo que lhe faltava e que agora que as tinha obtido, Kai era o melhor do mundo!

- DRANZER!

A imponente Fénix vermelha ergueu-se no ar mais majestosa que nunca, mais brilhante, mais forte. Atacou e o pião adversário desfez-se em bocados mesmo no próprio ar, mas sem antes ferir o Kai com lesões fatais.

- E JÁ TEMOS O NOVO VENCEDOR! O… KAI!

O público levantou-se exaltado e aplaudindo freneticamente. Voltaire sorriu orgulhosamente do seu lugar: - Eu sabia que eras capaz… meu neto!

Kai ergueu a sua mão que recuperara o seu Dranzer, mas não conseguiu encarar a multidão. Era suposto sentir felicidade, mas tinha mais vontade de chorar. Acabara de vencer… era o que sempre quisera. Mas não combatera com o seu melhor amigo, o Tyson e além disso, a sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma! Pela primeira vez, a palavra "campeão" não lhe dizia nada. Havia mil e uma maneiras de se ser campeão, sem ter de o mostrar a toda a gente.

No meio de tanta agitação e quando Kai acabava de se voltar para regressar para junto dos seus amigos, ocorreu aquilo que ninguém estava à espera. Boris retirou uma pistola que escondera na sua capa e apontou-a para Kai.

- Não vais ganhar desta vez e sair ileso! Vais pagar por tudo o que me fizestes estes anos todos, por tudo… Kai!

Kai voltou-se mais pálido que nunca, Maylene gritou o mais alto que pode e atirou-se para ao pé do rapaz mas o som grito foi abafado pelo som de um tiro.

- NÃO!

Voltaire, Dickson, toda a plateia levou as mãos à boca. Kai caíra no chão com o sangue a formar uma poça à sua volta. Guardas entraram no estádio e arrastaram Boris com eles. Tyson ajoelhou-se diante do seu amigo, com lágrimas a nascerem-lhe na face.

- KAI! FALA COMIGO! – olhou para o corpo do seu amigo mas não consegui ver o ferimento. Maylene imobilizou-se e mais nenhum músculo lhe respondeu. Os outros também ficaram petrificados a olhar para o companheiro caído no chão, sendo agora amparado pelo Tyson. Estaria o Kai morto?

Aquilo não podia acabar assim! O Kai não… o Kai não…

Afastou o lenço do pescoço dele e ali estava o local onde a bala atingira, no ombro direito do rapaz.

Kai mexeu-se e abriu os olhos. Fez um esforço por se levantar e Tyson ajudou-o a apoiar-se.

- Ena meu… – teve de limpar as lágrimas à manga do seu casaco. – Que susto nos pregastes! Pensávamos que tinhas ido desta para melhor!

Maylene conseguiu-se mexer e ajoelhou-se diante dele chorosa, abraçando-o.

- Ainda bem Kai! – as suas feridas tinham reaberto e as ligaduras estavam manchadas de sangue. Médicos surgiram no estádio, mas Kai recusou-se a ser socorrido. Levantou-se com a ajuda dos seus amigos. Ainda sangrava e não era pouco, estava fraco.

A multidão aplaudiu turbulentamente, mas ele afastou-se dos seus amigos.

- Eu estou bem! – olhou para Maylene ainda no chão e depois retirou-se do estádio.

Caminhou pelo corredor forçosamente e até teve de se agarrar à parede. A sua vista começava a falhar, não deixava de sangrar, mas as dores do ombro já haviam desaparecido. Ele já não sentia o seu ombro direito e já não tinha movimentos com o respectivo braço e sabia que a bala ainda estava aí alojada. Deixou-se escorregar pela parede e caiu no chão. Não conseguiu levantar-se, apenas teve forças para se endireitar e encostar à parede com o seu braço pendurado e sangrando cada vez mais. Encostou a sua cabeça à parede e fitou o tecto.

- Finalmente consegui! Levei tanto tempo… travei tantas batalhas… ganhei tantos combates e perdi tantas vezes com o Tyson… pensando que era isto que era o meu destino! Agora vejo que me enganei! O longo percurso da minha vida não foi para me tornar no melhor Beyblader à face da terra, nem para ser campeão mundial! Foi apenas para me completar por dentro! Sim… Valeu a pena! Agora sei que acabei a minha missão e que já não tenho mais nenhum assunto pendente. Obrigado amigos por tudo, por me terem dado tantas oportunidades para que agora eu pudesse ser quem sou! Obrigada Maylene pelo amor que me deste mesmo que tenha sido por um período de tempo tão curto e nas circunstâncias que foram. A minha vida não estaria completa se não te tivesse conhecido e descoberto quem eras!

Tudo começava a tornar-se escuro aos seus olhos, fechou-os para que não deixasse de puder ver.

- Agora sei porque levei tanto tempo a conseguir esta paz. Faltava-me encontrar a outra parte de mim! Faltava-me entender que os meus verdadeiros amigos estavam ali comigo! Acabei a tarefa que me tinha sido dada… – abriu a sua mão esquerda que segurava o seu Beyblade, o qual rolou pelo chão, não se afastando muito. Estava bastante estragado e possivelmente já não teria arranjo. – Podes ir Dranzer! E obrigado por tudo! – após prenunciar as suas últimas palavras, Kai sorriu. Foi um sorriso que pela primeira vez não lhe distorceu a cara, mas que lhe iluminou a sua maior satisfação.

Dranzer estalou completamente, até mesmo o mostrador que retinha no seu interior a bonita Fénix vermelha. Partiu-se em pedaços, ao mesmo tempo que se ouviu o grito majestoso da ave. Os pequenos fragmentos que sobraram incendiaram-se, uma parte das cinzas converteu-se numa pena vermelha, cor de fogo, a qual pairou no ar e aterrou no colo do rapaz, desfazendo-se em pó logo de seguida. Um cenário triste e mórbido… O final de uma Fénix que nunca mais renasceria!

Mas Kai não via… Kai não sentia…

Simplesmente... Kai já não pertencia a este mundo!

**FIM**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E assim termina a minha Fic de estreia por aqui! Espero que tenham todos gostado e que não tenham ficado muito chocados!

Ao reler este capítulo, até fiquei comovida! Como fui capaz de ter esta imaginação? Mas isto são coisas que só acontecem uma vez na vida!

**littledark** – O final também teve a sua cota de surpresa! Eu ajudo-te a matar o Boris, mas não podemos só torturá-lo? É que sou capaz de precisar dele para uma futura Fic. Ainda bem que gostastes! E já agora, obrigado por todo o apoio que me destes!

**xia-thebladergirl** – Consegui! Afinal a Fic teve o impacto que queria! Sou tão mazinha! (Maylene sorri sarcasticamente) Mas também confesso que exagerei! - Não exagerei nada! (a outra personalidade de mim revela-se) O destino do Kai tinha de acabar em tragédia! Obrigado pelo apoio que me destes e pelo elogios em demasia!

**Dead Lady** – Mais uma de queixo no chão! Hihi! E agora? O que te terá acontecido quando leste este capítulo? Fiquei curiosa! Mas… bah… Fico tão feliz por tudo o que me dissestes! Vocês fazem-me sentir, durante alguns momentos, a pessoa mais importante do mundo – XD Estou a ficar tão convencida! Eu não era assim antes de me inscrever por aqui! Obrigado pelo apoio e por tudo! Obrigado por me aturares na net até às tantas! E para a próxima não me faças rir daquele jeito àquela hora! Ia sufocando e sendo apanhada!

**Ketz Malfoy Hiwatari** – Fiquei tão feliz quando vi a tua Review e quando falei contigo! (Maylene esconde-se atrás de uma parede) Mas não me mates por eu ter feito malinhos ao Kai! E ainda a menina o quer torturar na sua Fic! Mas pontu… agora já não há nada a fazer, sem ser assistir e chorar… Muito obrigado pelo seu apoio e por me ter feito interagir mais com os meus leitores. Se agora estou aqui a responder às Reviews isso foi por sua causa! Mas realmente , visto deste lado é uma sensação maravilhosa…

**Hikari-Hilary-Chan** – Não sei se acompanhes-te tudo até ao final mas espero realmente que sim e que também tenhas gostado! Sei como é dura a escolinha (eu também vou ter exames!) mas ao menos fico feliz que a minha Fic te tenha ajudado a descontrair um pouco!

E agradeço a todos os que leram e não deixaram Reviews! Mas por favor (Maylene ajoelha-se a suplicar) Deixem-me um Reviewzinho pequeno, mesmo aqui no último capítulo! Não custa muito, fazem-me feliz e incentivam-se a continuar a escrever!

E por último, lamento! A Fic tinha mesmo de ter um final! Muitos de vós já se lamentavam antes de ler o último capítulo, mas tinha de ser assim! Esta Fic não terá continuação (quem leu já sabe porquê), mas para vos animar mais, acabo de publicar uma nova Fic, a qual irei dedicar a todos os que leram esta e que se chama _Sangue de Vampiro_. A história é de terror, mas de resto será do mesmo género que esta! Espero que também a acompanhem e que gostem dela, como gostaram desta!

Arigatou!

Beijinhos da Maylene


End file.
